Schrödinger's cat
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: Shikamaru just started university and he meets a strange boy at his physic course that turns out to have a pretty troublesome family. All of this wouldn't have happened if there wasn't Schrödinger.
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _Oh hell….why did I decide to go to university again? '_ The brunette put his backpack on the windowsill to pull out his copy of a plan to check where to go. ' _102 EA. Where the hell is that supposed to be?'_ He sighed and sat down next to his bag, and looked outside the window. ' _So troublesome.'_

'No sitting on the windowsills!' A big busted woman crossed her arms making her breasts come up and look even more massive.

'Sorry…' He jumped down and looked at the woman closely. She was elder but looked great for her age and the brunette got the feeling she must be someone important here.

'Don't you have classes?'

'Probably I do... I just can't find the classroom.' He sighed preparing for another loud comment

'What classroom? ' She looked at him carefully .

'102 EA'

'Down the corridor and to the right. What's your name anyway ?'

'Nara Shikamru. Thank you madame.'

'I'm rector Tsunade. You're welcome Shikamaru. Better pay attention to your classes, just because you were one of the best before you came here doesn't mean things are not going to change.'

'Sure..' He took his backpack and went to his classroom _. 'She surly is well informed about all of her students...'_ When did it happen everyone was counting on him? How come suddenly everyone expected him to be the next Einstein or Hawking? Shikamaru sighed to himself as again the burden of expectations dragged him down. He didn't want to be someone over the average, actually all he ever wanted was 'average' but that seemed out of his reach. What was more troublesome he turned out to be a good prospering project that might escalate into a masterpiece as his mother always colorfully described to her girlfriends when Shikamaru still lived at home. Two weeks ago he moved out and into his dormitory with his new flat might and his best friend since childhood Choji. Although the other boy's dream wasn't university but a cooking school his parents forced him to get a batchelots first before he would start working at his family restaurant. The restaurant was Choji's everything. He spend there most of his childhood and wished to spend there the rest of his life. Shikamaru never saw anything that would make this boy happier than his restaurant and the food they served. World class food by the way and Shika was glad that the Akimitchi family gave him a discount so that he could dine there pretty often.

Shikamaru smiled thinking of his friends joyful round face and entered the classroom . All eyes turned on him and he had to swallow loudly because that was one hell of an intimidating view. 44 eyes make 22 people who he didn't know and all of them were looking at Shika with contempt. Gladly the teacher continued the lecture and the sound of the black marker writing on the board caught everyone's attention. Shika sat down in the front right next to a red-haired boy who was taking some notes.

'Sorry is that way you've been doing till now?' He asked his fellow quietly wanting to catch up with what was going on.

'No.' The boy looked with his steel blue eyes at him. 'That 's... Private. ' He closed his notebook and looked back at the board.

'Private..' Shika mumbled as his brain put together that what he just saw was some Schrödinger equations and even though they were talking about the physics of atoms this surly wasn't that complicated like the boys equations . _'An enthusiast.'_ He nodded taking one more look at his neighbor. The red hair really made his eye color pop out and in general he didn't seem like anyone you could miss. He was a very pretty boy. Yes, he was more a boy than a man comparing to the rest of the present _. 'How come a younger boy is in his group? This is physics for ...'_ He sighed and felt embarrassed to have thought it was for 'genius' people. He wasn't genius, he was far from that but this course really didn't take the average student. _'If he is younger and was taking part in this he really must be a genius. That would explain his notes .'_ Shikamaru felt the deep urge to find out more about the young stranger.

'Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru.' He gave him a friendly smile.

'Sabaku no Gaara.' He answered but looked at his notebook instead of him .

'Nic to meet you Gaara. You're my group? P2?'

'Yes.. Is there anything I can help you with? '

'Oh no.. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after classes . I don't know too many people here.'

'I can't I have to work on...' He looked at Nara.

'The private stuff?'

'Exactly.'

'Hey, I get it, no problem. In case you would want to chill a bit let me know. ' He smiled.

Gaara looked a bit surprised, he didn't seem to expect that reaction.

'Sure.' He added and sat down to look at his scribbles.

'You don't know any pub worth visiting I assume? '

'I don't but my sister surly does. She'll probably come check on me in a while, I'll ask her then.'

'Check on you?'

'She's a bit over protective and has too much time. ' He seemed to smile with the corner of his lips. 'She's studying biology.'

'And she's having too much time? Don't they have much to learn by heart?'

'PFF Biology? That's not even real science.. ' He laughed contemptible.

'If you mean...'

'Hey! Shika!' A big smile appeared in front of Shikamaru's face.

'O.. Kiba, hi. What are you doing here? '

'I was just passing by and saw your ugly face. How's your first day going?'

'Not that bad. Pretty boring I would say.'

'Yeah, mine too. Totally.'

'Whay do you study anyway?'

'Mathemathics with TenTen.'

'Right. Shino's doing biology ? '

'As far as I know. Sakura is doing nursing, Sasuke medicine and Ino does law but I think you know that.' Kiba gave him a wink.

'Yeah... ' he sighed. He really hated it that everyone thought they were flirting or even dating. They were close childhood friends that's all. None of the two ever thought about the other as of a potential partner, at least not since a few years, since Ino got more normal again. Before that she might have tried to seduce Shika without much luck as he was really not interested in girls that time. 'What's with Naruto? What is he doing? '

'OH I don't know.. ' he shrug his arms. 'He kind of disappeared when the summer begun . Oh right! I'm throwing a party next weekend, wanna come? I should invite Naruto too.'

'Yeah sure why not, it'll do me good to see some old faces. ' He looked around.

'Don't you know anyone?'

'In working on it. Kiba this is Gaara.'

'Hi pal, nice to meet you. ' Kiba smiled and put out a hand towards him but the boy only rose his head and looked at this hand, Shika would say, slightly terrified .

'Gaara...' He glanced at the fuzzy brunette and then continued working on his stuff.

'Wow.. You're genius people are really strange.' He laughed and looked at Nara. ' Don't get that odd, OK pal ? '

'I'll do my best. ' He smiled gently _. 'No wonder he's weird when at the age of 16..'_ Shika guessed looking once more at the calm face of his new friend _.' He's trying to overturn theories of the world greatest physics. '_

The lecturer came back to class.

'Sorry Kiba I need to get ready now.'

'No problem Shika, see you later! Remember about the party! '

'Oh Kiba, where do you live now ?' Shika called after the boy as he was heading the corridor.

'I'll send you an invitation on Facebook. ' He smiled. 'Stay tuned bro!'


	2. Chapter 2

Another not that interesting, pretty basic lecture about physics. Shikamaru considered taking a nap but the first row wasn't the best place to sleep at the first lecture and he just sat there, looked at the board and though about his friends and their future. He wondered what has happened to the rest of his middle school class and especially what has happened to Naruto. 'He didn't really prepare much for the finals and wasn't that bright either so maybe he just didn't make it anywhere . Maybe he's studying something really strange .' That would be something he would expect from the blonde. The loud always joyful Blonde who somehow gained his sympathy with his straight forward way of being. _'When you're looking for a honest opinion about anything Naruto is your guy.'_ He had to smile as he remembered when he was working on a physics model for a competition and asked Naruto what he thought about it. 'Shika .. I don't know what this is, but its damn ugly. Get that mess cleaned. ' That what he said and that's what Shika did. Thanks to his friend he probably won that award because before that talk the project was finished but no one else apart from Shikamaru knew what was going on there.

End of the class Shika packed his notebook, he didn't write down a single word in, and just wanted to leave as a blonde girl crashed into him.

'Oh Sorr...'

'Watch out where you're going child! ' She scolded him and went to Gaara.

 _'Why did I even want to say sorry? It was her fault... '_ He looked back at her wanting to give out a comment buy remained silent. _'Gaara's sister. That's a surprise. She doesn't look anything like him.'_ Or maybe she did but just slightly - she had the same gentle face lines as her brother and big dark blue eyes _. 'Kind of greenish.'_ He realized he was staring and she caught him.

'What's wrong pineapple head? ' She hissed.

'Temari that's my friend Shikamaru. ' Gaara seemed amused.

'Your friend ? That's a friend of yours? ' She rose a brow.

'Nara Shikamaru. ' He smiled lazily as she was entertaining him too by the way she spoke.

'Sabaku Temari. ' She looked back at Gaara. 'You're ok youngster?'

'Yep. You can go now Temari.'

'Don't be that way just because your friend is here. ' She gave Shikamaru a scolding look, just as the principal in the morning, like he had anything to do with Gaara's behavior.

'Oh Gaara you wanted to ask your sister something.' He put his hands in his pockets.

'Right. Shikamaru wanted to know...'

'How old are you two ? Five? Couldn't you have asked me yourself pineapple head?'

'Shikamaru wanted to know the name of a good pub somewhere in the area . '

'A Pub? ' She looked at him suspiciously. 'You are never 21. '

'Soon to be. Don't worry about me though.'

'The Kaze is a pretty cool pub and you won't have problems to buy alcohol there. They are not very strict. ' She rolled her eyes.

'Thanks a lot. '

'I don't want you to take my bother though! He's not allowed to drink alcohol!"

'Geez.. Calm down. He just started university, he deserves a beer. What are you? His mother?' Shika laughed.

'Listen! ' she pulled him by his shirt and looked straight into his eyes. _'They are dark turquoise. '_ He thought just before shivers run down his spine.' That's none of your fucking business freshman. That is my brother and if I find you getting him into trouble I'll get you into some, is that clear?!' she whispered but her voice cut the air like a blade.

'Very clear missy. ' he couldn't help but smirk although he felt kind of intimidated by that small woman.

'DONT YOU DARE TO CALL ME MISSY! ' Her fist hit his face and she went away throwing a 'bye Gaara' to her younger brother.

'Jesus Christ !' Shika put a hand to his warm cheek and looked at the troubled Gaara.' Is she always like that or am I just lucky?'

'She's always like that, that's why I don't really have friends. Either they get scared and keep away or they want to get her laid and then she definitely scares them away. '

'Your friends want to get your sister laid? Nice friends you have there.' _'Actually I shouldn't be surprised. What else would you expect from 16 years old boys.'_ He sighed put his hands back in his pockets. 'You can come with me and my friend to the bar anyway if you want to. I'm not scared of a girl.'

'Maybe you should. ' Gaara gave him a shy but adorable smile. ' Thanks I really have to get that done.'

'Sure. How old are you by the way?'

'16…'

'Just as I thought.' He smiled. 'See you tomorrow Gaara !'


	3. Chapter 3

Just as he reached his room Choji jumped towards him making the bookshelves shake slightly .

'Shikamaru! What has happened to your face?!'

The brunette took a look in the mirror and saw a red sign and his cheek swollen .

'That girl is a monster…'

'What girl? You got into a fight with a girl?'

'That's my colleagues elder sister. She didn't like me calling her Missy .'

'That's why she hit you?'

'Yeah... Just that, pretty crazy chick but the boy's all right. A pretty genius mind.'

'So you had a good day? Mine was awful! I hate university!'

'You don't have to love it fatty. Just get the degree. '

'Don't call me fatty Shikamaru!' He spouted.

'OK ok I'm not good at nicknames today...'He dropped himself onto the bed.

' I'm really not sure in going to make it through this years..'

'You will. Want to go to a pub tonight? '

'Sure I do! '

'And I've met Kiba, he invited us to his party.'

'He invited you to his party Shikamaru.' Choji frowned.

' I'm not going if you aren't.'

' You know we don't get along too well. I don't really kike that type of party...'

'Come on Choji don't make me go alone. '

'But Shikamaru.'

'We don't have to stay long. Give it a try. All the people were always raving about how university partier are great and all the old folks will be there. Its going to be fun I'm telling you. '

'I'll do that only for you Shikamaru.'

'Thank you Choji. ' He got up and sat at his desk and stated writing something down.

'What are you doing Shikamaru?'

'I just came. Up with an idea. I saw this guy working on this mathematical equation and I think he made a mistake at one point,,, '

'Geez.. What's with our pub visit?'

'In a moment Choji. One second. I need to finish this. '

Hours passed and finally he threw the pen aside.

'Made it.' He looked satisfied at the piece of paper. 'Gaara won't like it but that's the way it's true.

'Damn Shikamaru... 'Choji yawned. 'It got a bit late, you know?'

'Hm 9… Perfect time to go out.'

'I have classes in the morning, '

'Don't joke around! ' He smiled. 'I just proved something. We need to celebrate. '

'Oh Shika… '

They sat down in the bar that appeared pretty close to their dormitory.  
'That's a fancy place. I like the style. ' Choji smiled. ' And they serve food! I'm starving!'

'Choji, Choji… ' We was shaking his head as someone grabbed his hair band and messed his hair that now was all over his face.

'What's up Shiki? ' A thin laugher came from behind his back. 'Already drinking? Nice to see you too fatty.'

'Ino! ' Choji's face brightened.

'Ino.. Give me back my hair band. ' He turned around and smiled lazily at the last member of their middle school dream team. A long haired blonde in low jeans and a short sleeveless roll-neck.

' You look way sexier with your hair down. How do you want to pick up girls of you look that funny?'

'O don't want to pick up girls. I came here to learn.'

' HERE? So why are you drinking? Go and learn lazy!' She laughed and threw the hair band at him.

'Fine, fine…want a drink Ino?' He tied his hair.

'No thanks I'm waiting for my date.'

'Your date? Who is that?'

'I met a guy at university...'

'You met a guy at your first day of university and you're already going on a date with him?'

'What's so strange about it?' She put her hands on her hips.

'You're includible.'  
'Incredibly hot my dear. You could learn from me. I'm sure I could get you lot's of chicks in no time.'  
'Yeah, what chicks? I've got one girl in my group and I'm not really that convinced she's really a girl.' He laughed and took a sip of his beer, then pointed his eyes at a handsome tall man with black hair.  
'You're date is here.'  
'How can you know?' She looked surprised and waved at the man.  
'He's somehow Sasuke's type. '  
'Oh shut up!' She laughed and hugged the man.  
'Have a nice evening Ino.'  
'You two too! Enjoy!' She led them to a table aside.

'Damn Shikamaru I envy Ino that she picks up guys like this…I would want to have a girlfriend.'  
'Girlfriends are lots of trouble my friend.'  
'Kindergarten girlfriends don't count Shikamaru.' He laughed.  
'You see. They were trouble back then so I can imagine it's much worse now. But if you really want to we can try to find you someone on Kiba's party. There'll be tons of girls.'  
'I don't think they'll be interested.'  
'Don't say that.' He smiled at his friend. 'I'm sure we'll find you a girlfriend.'  
'You're the best friend I could imagine Shikamaru!'  
 _'Maybe we'll find me a one-nighter too…'_ He sipped his beer slowly. Shikamaru might never had a girlfriend but he was lucky enough to have had a few one night stands. Ino was right, when he wanted he knew how to use his charms to get a girl round and he wasn't bad looking either. Althought that wasn't something he did particularly often it didn't feel that right. Kiba's part though was the perfect opportunity. He served him slightly drunk hot female students.


	4. Chapter 4

'Gaara, I've got here something for you.' Shika handed him over the piece of paper he was working on the previous evening.  
'What is that?'  
'I've seen you made a mistake in your equations…thought you would appreciate the correct answer. Hope that doesn't mess you up the theory…'He put his hands back into his pockets.  
'Damn…' Gaara looked unpleased at the piece of paper. 'How did you catch that stupid mistake?'  
'I've been bored so took a look at your notes and I have quite good memory.' He shook his shoulders.  
'Thanks anyway…' He put the page into his notebook. 'Is your face ok?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' He smiled.  
'Temari asked me to apologize to you.'  
'She really did that?'  
'No…but she looked like she was sorry when I talked to her.' He laughed gently. Shikamaru had to admit he really had a beautiful smile, there was something incredibly honest and innocent about it.  
'Yeah, thanks for trying Gaara.' He laughed too.  
'I was wondering, would you want to come over to my place after classes? I would really appreciate if you took a look at my other notes…Maybe you would find some more mistakes.'  
'Sure, why not.' He smiled wider. 'That's why you apologized from Temari, right?'  
'Yeah…I didn't want you to be scared of coming…'  
'I've already told you. I'm not afraid of girls.' He patted his shoulder. 'I'd love to come over.'  
He looked into Gaara's eyes and knew that he might probably be the first real friend this young boy had.

'You have a apartment here?' Shika whistled in a sign of admiration. 'The rent here must be damn high…'  
Gaara shook his shoulders as they entered a skyscraper near city center.  
'Our parents owned this apartment and rented it to some people but now that we all go to university we've decided to move on by ourselves.'  
'You all?'  
'Me and my siblings. Temari and my brother Kankuro.'  
'Oh I see.' He looked around the pretty modern corridors. _'Who the hell are his parents?'_ They entered the lift and Gaara pressed the 6th floor button. ' So you guys aren't from here?'  
'No. How about you?'  
'I've lived in a small city not that far away.'  
'So you'll probably go visit your family often won't you?'  
'Oh..probably..I didn't think about it.'  
'That's nice.'  
'Yeah..' _'Damn he's so awkward…'  
_ They reached the 6th floor and entered a spacious apartment.  
'That's a cool place…' He looked around and his eyes stopped on a pair of boxer shorts lying on the floor in the middle of the living room.  
'God damn Kankuro…'Gaara rolled his eyes. 'Sorry for that.' He took the pants and carried them to the bathroom. 'I have better took them away, otherwise Temari would give us hell.' He smiled.  
'I can believe that. Shall we sit down here?'  
'Just as you want to. We can go to my room too…' He pointed at one of the doors.  
'Oh ok…' He followed Gaara to a neat room with lots of books.  
'So, here are my notes. Do you want anything to drink?'  
'Hm..what do you have?'  
'Coffee, tea, soda, water…anything you want actually.'  
'Soda please.' He smiled and sat down at the desk starting to brows the pages.

Gaara disappeared behind the doors and he heard the lift go up. _'Someone's coming.'_ He turned around and looked through the slit in the door. _'I wonder if I see her today.'_ He had to smile to himself. _'Crazy chick.'_  
In a short moment his smile widened because a blonde clump of hair whistled by the slit.  
'Yo! Gaara, you're making sandwiches?'  
'Yes, I've invited Shikamaru and I thought he might like some snacks.'  
'Shikamaru?' She sounded a bit angry. 'That new dumb friend of yours?'  
'Temari! He can probably hear you…'  
 _'Dumb…'_ Shikamaru turned around to the desk and felt slightly offended. No one ever called him dumb.  
'And? Make me some sandwiches too. I'll go say hello to pineapple-head.'  
 _'Now she wants to say hello…'_ He didn't make a move when she entered the room.  
'What's up kido?'  
'Nothing. I'm going through Gaara's notes.' He said still looking at the pile of pages.  
'He let you go through his notes? Impressive. He really must be falling for you.' She laughed.  
'Falling?!' Shika turned around and couldn't hide his surprise.  
Temari shook her shoulders.  
'We're speculating with Kankuro that Gaara is gay and he doesn't want to admit it.'  
'Whaaat?' Shika's heart skipped a beat. _'Gay? That's why he invited me? But…'_  
'Temari! What kind of a bullshit are you talking about?!' Gaara pushed her aside putting sandwiches in front of Nara.  
'Just sharing my thoughts with pineapple-head.'  
'Shikamaru was the name.' He hissed and turned back again.  
'Somebody's a bit sensitive today.'  
'Is there anything else or can I continue working now?'  
'Mr. important is busy. Fine, fine genius!' She laughed shortly but Shika gave her a murderous look.  
'What's your problem girlie? Are you feeling better when you're pissing someone off? Low self-esteem?'  
'Fuck off.' She said coldly although there still was a smile on her face.  
'You fuck off.' He hissed and turned away again.  
'Hey hey, both of you. Calm down.' Gaara looked surprised.  
Temari left the room with a word.

'That's all Gaara. I think the rest is fine.'  
'You're the best.' He smiled widely.  
'No problem, I'll be going then…'  
'Shikamaru maybe…'  
'Not here. We can go somewhere.'  
'Oh so in the end she managed to piss you off.'  
'Well yes. If she wasn't your sister I would know what to tell such a big mouth like her.'  
'Don't mind her…'  
'That's hard to do. Wanna go to that bar?'  
'I can't.'  
'Oh please. They are making you work like an adult so you can as well chill like one.'  
'Temari.'  
'Temari, Temari….I'm taking this one on me.' He smiled and put his jacket on.  
'Oh..ok…' Gaara put on his hoodie unconvinced.


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting at a corner bench in the bar they visited the day before and were waiting for Shikamaru's best friend to arrive.  
'You'll like Choji. He's a really good guy.'  
'I don't doubt that…' Gaara was just taking the first sip of his beer and frowned.  
'What?'  
'It tastes funny…'  
'So Mrs. Control never let you drink alcohol? '  
'She's just worried… She has enough trouble to handle with Kankuro.'  
'Why does she has to handle it? Isn't he old enough to manage his stuff alone?'  
'She always did it so I think it's a habit…'  
'What about your parents?'  
'They're dead.' He took another sip.  
Shikamaru opened his mouth and looked surprised at his fellow. _'I didn't see that one coming…'_  
'Damn…sorry bro…' He scratched his neck. 'I didn't mean to be that tactless…'  
'It's not a thing. Don't worry.'  
'Yeah, I'm feeling stupid now. Your sister got slightly excused by that fact…'  
'She's a good sister.' He interrupted him. 'She might be a dallying bitch sometimes but she's always been a great sister. ' He smiled.  
'I get it…' He took a draught of his beer.  
'Shikamaru!' Choji's big body was coming closer fast. 'You won't guess who I met on my way!'  
' I won't. Choji this is my pall Gaara.'  
'Nice to meet you Gaara!' Choji smiled widely. 'I met Ino!'  
'Ino? Again?' He smiled softly.  
'Yes! I invited her to come with us, I hope you don't mind.'  
'You know Gaara, Ino's one of our closes friends. Although she's a girl, we treat her like one of the boys. So you don't have to feel awkward around her.'  
'Ugh..I'll try.' He obviously got a bit tense as Shikamaru though. Gaara probably didn't meet many girls in his life.  
'Lazy!' Ino shouted and sat next down putting Gaara in between them. 'Who's this pretty little darling you brought with you?' She laughed and looked Gaara in the eyes who immediately got red.  
'That's Gaara, he's m friend from UNI. Gaara that's our ballless friend Ino.'  
'Ballless?!' She tried to steal Shika's hair band but he moved away so her arm leaned on Gaara's shoulders who nearly jumped up by that surprising touch.  
'Could you…' Gaara whispered heavy breathing.  
'Hey, chill bro.' Shika took Ino's arm away seeing that he was feeling more than uncomfortable.  
'I just…don't like people touching me.' He looked sorry at Ino.  
'It's fine.' Shika looked meaningfully at the blonde  
'Yeah, it's ok.' She laughed nervously. 'Sorry for that.'  
'How was your date Ino?' Choji added smiling, interrupting their conversation.  
'OH MY, CHOJI!' She started getting hyper again.  
'Why did you ask, my heavy friend?! WHY?' Shika put his head on the table but Gaara saw him smiling.  
'What is this all about, Shikamaru?' He whispered.  
'I pretend to hate Ino's stories to make her angry and she's pretending she doesn't know I actually don't mind listening to them.' He laughed. 'That's the basis of our friendship.'  
'That's weird.'  
'That's how it is. 'He gave him a soft smile trying to encourage him to take part in this play too.  
'That guy! He's so gorgeous! UGH! Choji! I think I'm going to marry him!'  
'Oh Ino, should I remind you how many times you said this before?' Shika chuckled.  
'This time I'm for real Nara!'  
'Ino I envy you so much…' Choji sighed.  
'Fatty if you lost weight I surly would find a few girls who would want to go out with you!'  
'Don't listen to her Choji! You should never change the way you are for anyone!'  
'Look who's telling you this! Mr. Never-Had-A-Girlfriend!' She laughed loudly.  
'You never did?' Gaara looked with the shocked eyes of a child at him.  
'Yeah, what's the big deal bro?' He felt like laughing. _'Like you had one…'  
_ 'You don't look like someone who has troubles getting a girl.'  
'He doesn't have problems, dear Shikamaru's friend! Every girl who's slightly interested in him is just too troublesome for him!' Ino smiled widely. 'His expectations are too high and that's, Nara, why you'll end up alone!'  
'I don't mind that.' He winked at her.  
'Bullshit!'  
'Changing the topic.' He didn't even pretend to be smooth. ' Are you going to Kiba's party next weekend?'  
'I'm so going! You two better come too! I want to see Choji drunk!'  
'Ino!' He made and outraged face.  
'I'm going to get you so squeaky drunk you won't even find your way to your dormitory!'  
'Oh my…'Shika sighed and looked at Gaara. 'Are you ok?' He added more quietly.  
'Yes…'He smiled. 'I'm starting to get how this game works. It's even amusing.' He chuckled slightly.

'PINEAPPLE-HEAD!' A raging blonde entered the classroom on the break and all the present people's eyes turned on her.  
(...)

ps. Let me know how do you like the story so far. :)


	6. Chapter 6

'PINEAPPLE-HEAD!' A raging blonde entered the classroom on the break and all the present people's eyes turned on her.  
'My God, what now?' Shika sleepy took up his head from the desk.  
The girl grabbed him by the shirt and started pulling him out of the classroom.  
'What are you doing crazy?!' He seemed much more awake now.  
'I am, sir, going to kill you and hang you on the flagpole by your balls!'  
'That's a vivid description.' He managed to get away from her. 'What for if I might ask?' He looked angrily at her.  
'For pouring alcohol into my baby-brother!'  
'He drunk it himself. Come on. Nothing bad has happened. '  
'YOU bought it! YOU had the genius idea to go to a bar on a fucking Wednesday! YOU made my brother go although I strictly told you not to!'  
'Chill out chick.' He wanted to scratch his back but just managed to catch a flying towards him fist. 'Stop it!'  
'You son of a bitch!'  
'Calm the hell down!' He caught her by the arms and shook her. ' Nothing has happened. It's better that your brother drunk his first beer with people who he knows AND people who didn't intend to get him drunk but watched over him. Calm your tits blondie!'  
'But…'She seemed to pull herself together and her face looked a bit calmer.  
'I don't want to harm your brother. I can see why you're so afraid about him. I also figured out why you're so overprotective, but listen. Sometimes you can trust people. You can trust me when it comes to your brother. When he's with me, he's save. OK?'  
'I don't know you.'  
'You'll see blondie.' He let her go. 'Just stop trying to kill me!'  
'I just…' She looked ashamed.  
'Do you always do things before you think of the consequences?'  
'Oh Shut up!'  
'Fine. Are we OK?'  
'I think so…' She looked suspiciously. 'But one wrong move…I swear..'  
'You're going o kill me, whatever.' He looked at the closed classroom door. 'The lecture already begun so at least buy me a coffee, troublesome woman.'  
'Buy you a coffee? ME?'  
'Yes, you. For wanting to hang me on a flagpole.'  
'UGH! Fine Nara!'  
'Wow.' He had to smile. 'I earned some respect.'  
'What made you think so?'  
'I leveled up from pineapple-head to Nara. That's something. Who knows, maybe I'll live long enough to hear you calling me Shikamaru, because that's my name, you know?' He laughed.  
'Fuck you pineapple head!' She turned around.  
'And there it goes, my respect, back in the gutter.'  
'Move your ass before I'll change my mind about buying you that coffee idiot!'  
'On my way miss!' He smirked and caught up with her, just on time to see her roll her eyes.

'So Nara, why do you care about my brother?' She took a sip of her black coffee.  
'I like him. He's probably the smartest little boy I've ever met and I think he deserves to have a friend. You can't keep him away from the world you know? He has to be able to go on parties and get drunk. He has to be able to make his own mistakes.' He said while twiddling his spoon.  
'You always take care of such psycho kidos?' She hooted.  
'He's not a pscho…'  
'Oh really?' She looked him in the eyes.  
'Maybe just a bit. But he's adorable.' He drunk his coffee.  
'Damn, you two are really a couple…'  
'What's wrong with you girl?'  
'"Adorable"? Never heard that from a straight man's mouth.'  
'Now you did.' He rolled his eyes and leaned back.  
'So straight…' She smirked.  
'Why are you so interested?'  
'Maybe I want to get you laid lover-boy?'  
He remained silent just looked her in the eyes with a mixed face expression.  
'Holly fuck.' She burst out laughing. 'You leach over me!' She took another big sip of her coffee. 'Otherwise you would immediately turn my offer down.'  
'I didn't accept..what more I didn't even know that was an offer. Thought you were leaching over me.' He focused on not blushing. _'Why are you blushing Nara?!'_  
'Yeah, dream on weirdo. All you physics are complete nerds. I mean who would want to fuck anyone that only talks about atoms and forces and such stuff.'  
'Who would want to fuck someone who can talk only about worms and birds? What do you have to say about this Mrs. Biologist?'  
'Hey!' She laughed. 'How do you know? Gaara told you?'  
'He told me you had too much time because you were studying biology.'  
'That young 'un is so dead.' She squinched up.  
'Calm down. Are you always that abusive?'  
'Always and anywhere.' She laughed.  
'Damn woman.' He shook his head laughing. 'You're pretty troublesome.'  
'Troublesome?' She smiled. 'You might be right. But…'She leaned forward making her breast come up her décolletage and forcing Shikamaru to glance at them. 'I promise….' Now she whispered making Shikamaru feel even more insecure. ' Soon troublesome will be all you ever wished for.' Shikamaru took another look at her cleavage that was more than pleasant to look at and as he looked back in her eyes he only smirked.  
'I don't think so.'  
'You'll see.' She leaned back and spoke up again.  
'Mrs. Confident hmm?'  
'Never been more sure of anything.' She winked and finished her coffee. 'Prove me wrong pineapple-head.'  
'There's nothing I'd do rather than prove you wrong blondie.'  
'Cool. See you later then.' She stood up, grabbed her jacked and left. _  
'Fucked up psycho bitch.'_ He smiled to himself drinking his coffee slowly not willing to make it to any more classes that day. _'Fucking hot fucked up psycho bitch.'_


	7. Chapter 7

'It's Friday folks! I hope all of you are having an awesome day at work and jump into the weekend with a major party! If that is so I have some good mood music for you to enjoy the…' Shikamaru shut the radio down and put on his jacket and shoes. It was getting colder and colder every day.  
 _'Why are people so crazy about Fridays? I've never did anything particular special on a Friday.'_ He closed his room doors as his friend had always left earlier. Shikamaru was going to be late as usual.  
 _'Friday's are just like any other day in the week with the difference that you can get drunk in the evening without having to do anything particularly interesting the next day.'_ Walked out of the dormitory and pulled the zipper a bit higher as the wind blew his face. Suddenly his phone gave out a short tone.  
He took it out and saw the envelope icon and the name 'Gaara' next to it.  
 _'Hell what does he want at that time of the day?'_ He hoped that they cancelled classes for that day.  
As he opened it he stopped in the middle of the pavement.  
'Shikamaru, I need your help. Please come over asap. It's serious.'  
 _'What could that be…?'_ He sighed but decided to go check. University wasn't very appealing anyway.  
As he was making his way up to the 6th floor he got another message from Gaara.  
'Where are you?'  
'On my way to your flat bro.' He rolled his eyes sending it.  
'What for? I'm at UNI.'  
'What the fuck?' He spoke out loud but it was too late anyway. The lift doors opened and he entered the apartment. 'Hello?' He said surprised to find the doors open.  
'Oh you're here. Make yourself comfortable.' A woman's voice spoke.  
'Temari?' He didn't hide his surprised. 'You messaged me in the morning?' He followed the voice to Gaara's room.  
'Yes it was me. I needed some company.'  
He entered the room to find her sitting on the desk.  
'What are you doing crazy woman?' He relaxed seeing everything was fine.  
'Waiting for you.' She smiled oddish.  
'You're fine?' He had to laugh slightly and came closer.  
'More or less.' She managed to put her leg around his waist and pulled him strongly to herself, making him hit the desk with his hips. Just as soon he did so she put her second leg around him and wrapped her hands around his neck.  
'Wow blondie what is this going to be?' He tried to get her off himself but it didn't work at all.  
'I was very lonely Handsome.' She let go with one hand just to catch his belt.  
'Wow…Temari.' He petrified. On one hand he knew how very bad this situation was and that she must have been high because there was no other explanation for her behavior. On the other hand – she was hot and all she did really appealed to Shikamaru's imagination. 'Listen crazy…this is way top troublesome.'  
'Is it?' She pulled herself up and pressed her lips against his.  
'Fuck…' He hissed.  
'Troublesome?' She kissed his neck. 'Didn't I tell you that soon troublesome will be what you want? '  
'Yeah, I can see why…' He put his hand on her waist. 'Listen…'  
'Yes?' She put her hand under his shirt making Shika close his eyes.  
'I really wouldn't say to this if there wasn't one thing…'  
'What thing lover-boy?' She looked him in the eyes and he was sure she was high. Her pupils were so wide he nearly couldn't see her iris.  
'I promised you to prove you wrong.' He took her bridal style on his hands.  
'Shika…' She wanted to kiss him once more but he avoided the "attack".  
'I'm taking you to bed princess. You need some sleep. 'He grabbed the first door handle but a woman's room appeared. 'Not this one.'  
'I don't want to sleep! I want to undress you. You're hot, you know?' She giggled.  
'Thanks.' He opened the last door. 'Purple?' He said surprised. 'I'd never guessed you're a purple freak.' He put her on her purple bed in her purple room.  
'Come here Shikamaru.' She puckered up.  
'Jesus Christ, you're so smashed you're even using my name!' He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he left her room. _'Crazy little loved-up girlie.'_


	8. Chapter 8

After an few hours of getting Temari back to the bed and sitting on the couch napping Shikamaru got woken up by a familiar voice.  
'Shikamaru? What are you doing here?' Gaara put his backpack on the ground.  
'Oh..Temari wanted me to come.'  
'Temari?' He opened his mouth surprised.  
'That's why I tough you messaged me in the morning. She felt bad and I help her. She's fine now but don't wake her.'  
'Why didn't she call me? She was ok in the morning when I was leaving.'  
'She didn't want to worry you.'  
'So she called you? I didn't know you two started to be such close friends…' He looked suspicious at the brunette.  
'We aren't. I don't know why she called. ' He got up and went to the door.  
'You two…I hope there's nothing going between the two of you?'  
'Why do you ask? Even if there was something would that be this bad?'  
'Yes. For once I don't want her to ruin my friendship so please Shikamaru…stay away from her. She's kind of a man witch. ' He looked at him over his shoulder.  
'I'm not afraid of girls Gaara. We're just friends. Relax.' He smiled. 'Have a nice weekend.'  
'You too..'  
As Shikamaru was once again using the lift that day he was deeply in thoughts.  
 _'I wonder how she got that high…Too bad she's not that nice while sober.'_ He had to laugh to himself. 

'My my Shika do we really have to go?' Choji mumbled putting another chip in his mouth. He always ate more when he got stressed.  
'Choji…come on.' He sighed. 'And stop stuffing your face with those chips! You're getting all dirty! Didn't you want to pick up a girl?'  
'Oy Shika! Don't make it worse!' He looked desperate at his friend.  
'You'll be fine. Just try to enjoy Choji. I'm sure Kiba will have some food there so in case of a total disaster at least you'll have some free food.' He smiled.  
'At least that.' He sighed and both of them made their way to Kiba's flat at the suburbs of the city.  
'That's quite a journey he has…' Shika yawned in the bus.  
'But he has his own flat.'  
'Why would one need a whole flat?'  
'For the ladies?' Choji chuckled.  
'Choji, Choji!' He laughed. 'You're getting nasty!' He put his arm around his best friend.

'Hey, Nara who is this the chocolate chip joking around with our fatty?' Ino came across Shikamaru who was leaning against a wall checking out people.  
'Chocolate chip? The last time I saw Choji he wanted to get something from the bufet.' He turned his eyes towards the tables with food and found Choji chatting with a dark skinned, red-haired girl. 'Oh my…That's quite a surprise. Who would thought fatty would get someone before us…'  
'Talk about yourself Shika. I'm here with my future husband.' She smiled widely.  
'Oh really? Want to introduce the poor fellow to me?'  
'Sure…come.' She led him to the tall dark-haired man with pale skin. 'Sai darling, meet my friend Shikamaru.'  
'Very nice to meet you Shikamaru.' He gave him a kind but slightly scary smile.  
'Very nice to meet you too Sai. You're enjoying the party?'  
'A lot.' He smiled again giving Shika shivers. 'I love the music.'  
Just as he said so the song changed to a really slow one .  
'Well looks like the DJ didn't hear your requests Sai.' Shika smiled and looked around. Suddenly his smile disappeared. Blonde hair. That blonde hair that tried to get him naked.  
'That's not bad either…Etta James?'  
'Yeah I think so…Sorry for a moment.'  
'Shika! Don't be such a stud!'  
He wasn't listening anymore and followed the ponytails he knew.  
'Hey! Troublesome!' He shouted when he was close enough for her to hear him.  
She turned around and smirked as she spotted him.  
'Well well…pineapplehead. What is a lame ass like you doing on a party?'  
'That's my buddies place, what on earth are you doing here woman?'  
Just as she opened her mouth to answer a hooded boy put his arm around her.  
'Sup babe?'  
She rolled her eyes and he eyed Shikamaru.  
'Who's that Tem?' He murmured.  
'Nara Shikamaru.' He introduced himself surprised.  
The hooded boy licked her cheek making constant eye contact with Shikamaru who's jaw nearly dropped because of the guy's audacity.  
'Oh fuck off Kankuro, you're gross!' She pushed him away and he laughed.  
'Ruined your sweet talk Nara Shikamaru?'  
'That's Gaara's friend Kankuro. Stop it!' She pulled Shikamaru aside. 'Sorry for my dumb brother. All my life surrounded by freaks.'  
'THAT was your brother?'  
'Yes…He hates seeing me with guys around.'  
'Well he really does know how to scare a guy off.'  
'Does he Nara?' She smiled.  
'Yeah, feeling better today junkie?'  
'Oh fuck off…you know what has happened? This fagot made hashcookies and left them in the kitchen! In the god damn kitchen! I at a few and got totally stoned.'  
'Yeah I've victimized that. 'He smirked. 'I liked the stoned you.'  
'Fuck…I didn't do anything very stupid, did I?'  
'Can't you remember?'  
'Not a thing…' She looked suspiciously. 'Did I get naked?'  
'No…' He smiled softly. 'You didn't do anything special apart from being casually stoned.'  
'Good… Never again.' She smiled.  
'Shikamaru!' He heard a familiar voice.  
'Kiba…' He smiled seeing his fried's wide smile.  
'I can see you already met my babe.' He put his arm around Temari's waist.  
'Your…' Shikamaru just wanted to laugh thinking it was once more a joke but this time Temari kissed his friend on the cheek. 'No way.'  
'What?' Temari frowned.  
'That's not a joke?'  
'What's wrong with you bro? Of course it's not.' Kiba looked slightly offended at the ponytailed boy.  
'Sorry…sorry…just because Kankuro. I didn't know Temari had a boyfriend…'  
'That's pretty fresh.' She smiled.  
'You two already knew each other?'  
'Yes, he's in the same class as my baby-brother.'  
'Gaara, you met him.'  
'Oh! Weirdo! I remember him!' He looked at Temari. 'Wanna go somewhere babe?'  
'Sure bow-wow.' She winked at Shikamaru and they went away.  
 _'GROSS GROSS GROSS….'_ He leaned at the wall again and took a draft of his beer.  
'So you met Kiba's girlfriend?' Ino walked with Sai to him. She snuggled into the man's chest.  
'Yup…already knew her. Didn't know she had a boyfriend.'  
'Sounds like a pick up that went wrong.' She giggled. 'Don't worry Nara, there are lots of other fish on this party.'  
'I'm not worried.'  
'You seem like.' Sai added. 'Must be hard to lose a ten.' He laughed coldly.  
'Ino, you're dating a psychopath, do you know that?  
'Shut up Nara!' She hit his arm. 'Go find yourself a red-hot mama.'  
'Whatever Ino. Have a nice evening. ' He went off into the crowd looking for someone to spend the night.

Just as he grabbed another beer he heard a loud voice to his right and smiled.  
'Naruto! ' He called as loud as his blonde friend.  
A heartwarming smile was send to Shikamaru and his friend fought his way through the crowd.  
'Shikamaru! It's so good to see you!'  
'I'm also very glad I must say.' He spoke in relive finally not being the only one without a date.  
'How's life my lazy friend?'  
'Fine, I can't complain. What are you doing Naruto? We couldn't figure out where you disappeared after end of school.'  
'Oh my...'He giggled. 'I'm retaking the exams to hopefully start international relations.'  
'Woooow... Sounds cool. So you're having a gap year?'  
'Yeah, Hinata is helping me to improve my results.'  
'Hinata?' He spoke surprised, 'What is she doing?'  
'Psychology. Were a couple now, you know?' He smiled as wide as possible .  
'No way! Congratulations bro!' He put a fake smile on as he started feeling worse again. _'Soon I'll end up crying for a girlfriend like Choji...'_ He sighed.  
'What's wrong buddy?' Naruto caught attention of Shika's sigh.  
'Nothing, it just seems like I'm the only one single left from our class. 'He laughed.  
'Bachelor forever. 'He smiled. 'I always thought about you this way.'  
'Why?'  
'You're not alone because you have no other choice. You're alone because you've chosen so. I think that is impressive Shikamaru.'  
'Right. ' he smiled lightly.  
'That's not getting you down, is it?'  
Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and looked worried.  
'Not at all.' _'How low did I fall to get comforted by Naruto? Holly crap pull yourself together Nara!'_  
'That's good. You can always talk to me when you have something on your mind Shikamaru.'  
'Stop that gay psychology talk Naruto. Maybe Hinata is using this on you buy it's not really working for me. I'm fine. ' He hit his friend's shoulder.  
'Ok ok Lazy. ' He waved at the black haired girl that was walking towards them.  
'Hi Hinata. ' shikamaru smiled  
'Hi Shikamaru. ' She gently caught Naruto's hand and smiled sweetly to him.  
'Hi babe. ' He leaned in to kiss her but she only turned her cheek to him and blushed.  
'I'll be going folks. ' Shikamaru smiled.  
'Sure, see you later Shika. ' Naruto said having only eyes for his girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning bright sunlight his the sleeping Shikamaru and he opened his eyes slowly.  
 _'My God, I really have the morning after feeling…'_ He felt a warm weight on his arm.  
 _'I should risk a look...'_ He slowly turned around to look at his company. _'When did I get that pissed? How did that happen that I can't even remember who I had sex with…'_ He looked at the sleeping girl with long black hair and lovely pink lips. _'That's not even bad Nara.'_ He pulled his arm slowly out from under the body of the girl. _'You need to get out of here before she wakes up. It's going to be more awkward when she realizes you don't know her name.'_ He started looking for his cloths. _'Socks…trousers….'_ He spotted his shirt. _'Where the fuck are my pants?'_ The sleeping beauty started moving in the bed. _'You need to run Nara!'_ He put on the cloths he found and left the apartment as soon as possible. _'Where are you now Nara? Think, think, think…'_ He rubbed his temples. _'No way, it's not going to work. I need a taxi.'_ He walked to a more main street and jumped into the fist taxi and gave directions to his dormitory.  
'Long night, wasn't it?' The taxi driver smiled at him.  
'Hmm?' Shikamaru mumbled.  
'You're wearing your shirt inside out.'  
'Crap…'He hissed and leaned back. 'That's not my best weekend you must know.' He said not knowing why he was getting involved into a conversation with a taxi driver.  
'Oh really? Why is that?'  
'I've lost a opportunity to do a blinding girl just because I was too much of a nice guy and now it turns out she's dating a good friend of mine.' He sighed.  
'That's why this is a bad weekend? I wouldn't let drag myself down by some glamour puss.'  
'Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know why that got me down like this…'  
'Maybe, love?'  
'Oh hell no. I'm never wired into anyone. '  
'There always is the first hurtful time.' He laughed.  
'Never. She's just foxy.'  
'Foxy?' He laughed harder. 'Either forget her my friend or make her leave that other guy.'  
'No other choice.'  
'You could cuckold that friend of yours…if it would be a one-night stand?'  
'Whaaat? No way.'  
'Just one night. But if that's a good friend.'  
'He's a good friend.'  
'I see…We're here.'  
'Thanks a lot.' He paid and left the car making his way up to his room.

 _  
_'Where have you been Shikamaru?' Choji exclaimed as the wasted brunette entered their room.  
'I'm not sure.' He tried to smile. 'How was your evening my friend? I saw you picked up a girl.'  
'I didn't pick her up... She just walked up to me and we started talking. Shikamaru she's so great. She\s beautiful and smart and funny and she loves food! ' Choji was on cloud nine.  
'Glad to hear that buddy. Got her phone number?'  
'Yes! We're going out tonight!'  
'That was fast. Congrats. ' He lied down on his bed.  
'But how about you? You were so drunk yesterday...'  
'to be hones I can't remember a thing Choji. I just know I woke up next to a gorgeous dark haired girl whose name I couldn't remember. '  
'You go lucky. ' Choji giggled.  
'Looks like.' he closed his eyes but that didn't last for long as his phone rang.  
'Hello?' He answered his phone without looking at the display.  
'Shikamaru! Shikamaru I need your help! ' A terrified voice from the other side of the speaker was to be heard,  
'What's wrong Gaara?' He sat down and placed his head on his hand .  
'Temari didn't come home tonight. Something must have happened. '  
'Jeeeeez Gaara she was at a party...'  
'What party? How can you know?'  
'I was at the same place.'  
'Did you see her leaving?'  
'I don't think so...'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I got totally pissed Gaara I can't remember half of the evening.'  
'Maybe she's in trouble. I can't get into Kankuro's room, he won't help me...'  
' She's probably with her boyfriend.'  
'She's got a boyfriend?!'  
'Yeah I found out yesterday myself, she's dating a good friend of mine. '  
'Could you call him and check? Please Shika I'm worried.'  
'If that will calm you down.' He sighed. 'I'll call you as soon as I'll get any info about her.'  
'Thank you.'  
Shikamaru ended the call and looked with pity at Choji.  
'Why did I deserve that weekend Choji?'  
'What's wrong?'  
'I have the feeling I'll have to go to Kiba's place again.'  
'Why?'  
'Temari's there and Gaara won't let me sleep unless this little swinger returns home.'  
'Temari?'  
'That girl who hit me, his sister, remember?'  
'Oh right, she was there too?'  
'Yes, that's Kiba's new flame.'  
'Funny…'  
Shikamaru called Kiba but just as he thought there was no respond.  
'I'll be back soon. Want to make us some dinner?'  
'Sure, why not.' Choji smiled.  
'Lovely. See you later.' He left and made his way to Kiba's flat.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong…._

Shikamaru was pressing the bell constantly as finally a sleepy but angry voice was to be heard through the intercom.  
'Listen psycho, I hope you have a good reason to press this bell like crazy!'  
'Open the god damn door Kiba. It's Shikamaru. If you or your lovely girlfriend would pick up your phones I wouldn't be here.'  
'What? Shikamru? Come on in…' A buzz was to be heard and the doors opened.  
He jumped up the stairs and pushed Kiba inside his apartment as he reached the door.  
'Where is Temari?'  
'Whaaaat?' He rubbed his neck and looked without much understanding at Shikamaru.  
'Kiba. Temari. Your girlfriend. Where is she?' He sighed seeing that he was also very hungover.  
'Temari? In bed why are you asking? What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you leave with Shizuka?'  
'Shizuka? ' He shrug his arms and walked to Kiba's bedroom. 'Ready or not blondie I'm coming.' He entered the room and stopped.  
'Pineapple-head!' She said yawning while she was stretching.  
'Get up missy. Your brother will soon call the police if you won't come back home.'  
'My brother?' She looked surprised and got up from the bed.  
That was when he realized she was wearing only Kiba's shirt and pants. He couldn't help but watch her carefully.  
'Gaara.'  
She stretched once more making her buttocks show from under the big shirt and Shikamaru stood there staring.  
'Ah…he made you come all the way on a hangover morning?'  
'Exactly. You own me another coffee troublesome.'  
'Isn't this compensation enough?' She giggled and walked towards him swinging her hips.  
'No, it isn't. Get dressed slutty little lady and we're going. '  
'Boohoo.' She bowed next to him to pick up her trousers and Shika pointedly turned his head not to look at her ass. 'Turn around I need to put on my bra.'  
'Whatever chick. I'll be waiting at the door.' He left the room and met Kiba who just left the bathroom looking exhausted.  
'My stomach isn't being nice to me this morning…'He laughed raucously. 'Why are you taking her Nara? Wasn't your lady enough?'  
'More than enough but her brother asked me to get her.'  
'What a shame… I could use some more affection. That b..'  
'Kiba. I don't want to hear that. She's a good friends older sister.'  
'You're being weird Nara.' He took a sip of water. 'Don't you have an eye on her just by coincidence?'  
'Are you stupid?' He said angrily. 'Stop pissing me off dog-boy!' That's how they called him in middle school because of his canines.  
'Chill out bro.' He put his hands up and looked at Temari.  
'Is Mr. smartass making trouble again?' She rolled her eyes and put her jacket and shoes on.  
'Get moving woman!' He left after shouting the last one way too angry.  
'Hey! Lazy!' She run after him. 'What's wrong with you today?!'  
'What's wrong? Everything is fucking wrong woman!' He clenched his fists and walked into the lift.  
'Come on. Be more precise. I didn't piss you off that badly…'  
'Everything is just too trpublesome. You're annoying. I have to babysit you because your brother is terrified. One of my best buddies is getting you laid and wants to sell me the details of your great night. I raan away from a gorgeous girl in the morning and I'm so hangover!' He sat down on the ground of the elevator.  
'Wow…Nara…' She kneed next to him and looked surprisingly worried. 'You'll be fine. That's just a bad weekend. I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble.'  
'Lovely..Could have thought about it before you tried to seduce me…' He looked at her.  
'What? I was just joking. You're mad because of that?' Now she looked heavily surprised.  
'Don't…' He got up. 'Let's not talk about it. Just walk blondie.'  
'WHAT? NARA! You're the one who started this! Either we talk about it know or I'm going to make your weekend even more miserable.' She caught his wrist as they entered the pavement.  
'Fine. Friday, when you were high. You tried to seduce me. I said no, knowing you were high.'  
'You didn't tell me that…'She said quietly.  
'You're stuck on my mind since then.'  
'What?' She looked him into his eyes.  
'I thought I could get you to go out with me but I didn't know you were such a swift chick! Making bedroom eyes to any other guy!' He hissed.  
'Shikamaru!' She said angrily.  
'What?!'  
'You're getting me down just because you got faced! '  
'You didn't even face me girl! You simply played me and then landed in bed with my buddy!'  
'What is this really all about Shikamaru? '  
'I don't know. I just know that I can't get you out of my head and feel like any minute I waste on thinking about you makes me dumber.'  
'Fuck you.'  
' I'd love to fuck you blondie because maybe this would give me back my piece.'  
'You are disgusting.' She tried to walk on but this time he held her.  
'Explain how is this possible that I know you two weeks time and this got this god damn troublesome so fast?'  
'I don't know. You fell in love.' She looked angrily. 'Let me go.'  
'I didn't fall in love.'  
'Oh whatever cunt! Let me go!'She nearly screamed making some pedestrians look at them.  
He let her go and she run away immediately and all he could do is go to the next park and throw himself on the cold grass. _  
'You fucking idiot! What did you do? What was this scene for?! You are a dumb hangover pathetic manwhore! '_ He covered his face with his arm and bit is lower lip. _'What is wrong with you Nara? What is going on with you? Did you lose your mind?'_


	11. Chapter 11

'Shikamaru!' Yoshino hugged her son. 'What are you doing here?'  
'I thought I needed to spend some time at home…'  
'That's why you come and visit on a Monday? What's with university?'  
'That's not a problem.' He smiled pale.  
'Shikamaru Nara what is going on?'  
'Nothing mother. Can't I just have some peace at home?' He sighed.  
'Shikamaru?' His father looked out of his office. 'What are you doing here boy? Did they kick you out?'  
'I just got tired and needed some time at home.'  
'After two weeks? Come to my office boy.'  
Shikamaru sighed but went to his office with his hands in his pockets.  
'What is it father?'  
'Close the door and sit down.'  
Just as he did what he was told to his father gave him a meaningful look.  
'I have work to do but you can tell your old man what has happened in the big city.'  
'I think I've lost my mind father.'  
'That's interesting. Tell me more about it. ' The elder man continued writing in his papers.  
'I've made an awful fuss. For absolutely no reason.'  
'What fuss?'  
'I got a girl down and got all frustrated just because it turned out she was dating a friend of mine.'  
'A girl?' He put the pen aside. 'What friend?'  
'Kiba.'  
'A girl who is dating Kiba. You got frustrated, why?'  
'I don't know. I think I wanted to ask her out but I was too late…'  
'You wanted to ask the girl who is dating Kiba out and as she turned you down you got frustrated?'  
'Could you please stop summarizing all I say?'  
'Yes.' He nodded and scratched at his beard.  
'She's the older sister of a friend from my group…'  
'That's awkward.'  
'That's why I'm here. I got her down so she probably told Gaara and he would be furious at me. ' He sighed. 'And Gaara is probably the best friend I have there. So I wouldn't stand him getting at me while I feel like a piece of shit anyway because of what I did…'  
'Mind your language.' He looked at his son. 'You're feeling bad just because of what you did?'  
'Yeah…I feel pretty useless.'  
'That girl. How would you describe her?'  
'What?'  
'That sister of your friend. Kiba's girlfriend. How would you describe her?'  
'Oh..She's cocky.'  
'Ok, what else?'  
'Irritating, troublesome…'  
' Fine and what does she look like?'  
'Why do you ask?'  
'Just answer the question kid.'  
'Blond hair, turquoise eyes, dark and big. Quite slim… 'He gently smiled. ' She's pretty.'  
'Pretty.'  
'And she has her brother's smile. Wide and honest.'  
'Very interesting.'  
'What is it?'  
'You've lost your mind.'  
'I've told you!'  
'Completely and there is probably no hope for a guy like you . '  
'Stop joking dad. What should I do now?'  
'I don't know son.' He started noting again. 'But there is one thing I can tell. I've seen this kind of behavior before.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes, and do you know what has happened?'  
'What?'  
'He married that girl. So be careful.'  
'Dad.'  
'You're head over heel into that girl for what I've seen.'  
'DAD.'  
'Better get your ass moving back to UNI to get that horrible fuss out of the world.'  
'But…'  
'Accept it Shikamaru.'  
'I don't fall in love.'  
'Now you did and handle it.'  
'Father, she's Kiba's girlfriend and she probably hates me.'  
'So change that.' He smiled.  
'But that's…'  
'You think it was easy to get your mother? Worst girl I ever met. She gave me hell for years before she softened and made me to the happiest man alive. '  
'Mother?'  
'Didn't you realize I was talking about myself?' He laughed. 'The last time I saw this type of crazy was when I was going through it myself.'  
'God…' He sighed miserable.  
'Tomorrow I want you to go and be a man and clean up the mess you've made.'  
'Fine…'  
'Good boy. Now go to your mother and ask her kindly to make us dinner. She's probably already pissed off because we were talking that long.'  
'That must be a kind of mental disorder…and it's inheritable.'  
'What?'  
'Our weakness for those troublesome women.' 


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru entered the classroom once more late and the scene of the first day of collage with the difference that now he knew the people and the person who he knew the best didn't turn his head when the lecturer continued talking.  
The ponytailed boy sat down again in the first row of benches but he didn't sat directly to the red haired who pierced him with his eyes.  
Shikamaru hasn't seen that look in Gaara's eyes ever before and he sighed in his mind because he knew that meant a lot of trouble _. 'You've got to be a man. You made this mess now you've got to rectify everything .'_ He looked at the board avoiding steel blue eyes. _'Actually it's her fault. Is she wasn't acting that way...'_ He shook his head. _'Don't blame others for your stupidity Nara.'_

The unavoidable break came and Gaara stood up. So did Shikamaru and walked out of the classroom waiting for his friend.  
'So your back. ' He spoke calmly but just like his sister, his words cut the air like blades.  
'I came to carry the responsibility for what I did. '  
'For what you did ...' He hissed.  
'I'm sorry for getting your sister down...'  
'I only asked you to call her boyfriend. You didn't have to get her personally . '  
'I wanted to get that done. I had a bad day...'  
'I don't know what you've told her but she came back crying .'  
'Crying?' He didn't see that coming.  
'I haven't seen her cry in years Shikamaru . In years.'  
'I definitely didn't mean that... '  
'I want you to apologize to her.'  
'I planned on doing that anyway. '  
'Buy her flowers.'  
'Flowers?' He said shocked.  
'Yes, flowers. ' He said strict. ' She likes..'  
'Purple ones?'  
'Yes. ' He eyed him once more.  
' Can we be friends again?' He mumbled  
'We'll see. First you'll have to make her accept your apology.'  
'That's not going to be easy, is it? '  
' I've never seen Temari forgive anyone, apart from us.'  
'Crap. Fair deal though . I'll try my best .' He sighed.

Straight after UNI he called his blonde friend.  
'Ino!'  
'Shikamaru!' She laughed. 'Why so energetic?'  
'I need your help…'  
'Oh, now I see… What is it lazy ass?'  
'I need your professional support.'  
'I like what you're saying. What support though?'  
'I need to buy some flowers…'  
'Did somebody die?'  
'No.'  
'A wedding?'  
'No, Ino…'  
'Why else would you need flowers Nara? I never ever did even heard you speak out the word "flowers" before.'  
'I need to apologize…'  
'Shikamaru Nara needs to apologize? To who? '  
'Certainly not a guy… Will you or won't you help me Ino?'  
'I will help you. Otherwise that poor girl might end up even more furious at you but you'll have to tell me what you did to that poor thing!'  
 _'Poor thing…he he he…'  
_ 'Sure Ino.'  
An hour later they were standing in a florist shop and Ino was picking some flowers.  
'Purple…' He murmured having his hands in his pockets and obviously feeling unwell.  
'Purple? Purple what Shikamaru?' She spoke irritated.  
'She likes purple.'  
'She likes purple?' She rolled her eyes. 'You're behaving so strange Nara I could nearly suspect you of actually caring for that girl. What did you do to her?'  
'I've been mean…' He sighed.  
'That's all? I'm being mean to people every day and I don't buy them flowers.'  
'I've been mean and I regret it. What more I really want her to forgive me and she's kind of a hard opponent.'  
'You really want her to forgive you?' She straightened up and looked in Shikamaru's eyes.  
'What?'  
'Nara.' She caught his arm. 'I've known you since we were small kids and I really think I can say I know you better than anyone…maybe apart from Choji, but this my friend is something new.'  
'What are you up to?'  
'Is that girl some kind of a crush of yours?'  
'Ino…' He blushed.  
'Y-O-U A-R-E B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G!' She gasped.  
'Ino!' He pulled her closer. 'Please be quiet. I don't want the whole world to know.'  
'So you're admitting it!?' She was looking straight into his eyes with a fascination like he was the best book she has ever read.  
'Fine.' He shrug his shoulders. 'You're the only one who knows that and if I find out anyone else knows that I'll know whose ass is to be kicked.'  
'You didn't tell Choji?'  
'No…that's not something I'm very proud of.'  
'Oh my my my my!' She put away the flowers she was holding. 'That's our very first secret Shikamaru!'  
'Ino…'  
'Who is she?'  
'I can't tell you.'  
'Shikamaru!'  
'No, I can't. It's really nothing serious…'  
'It'll soon be! I'm sure Shikamaru Nara can get any girl if he only puts enough effort into impressing her.'  
'Let's hope so. So what flowers do I take?'  
'Purple! Give me a moment!' She ran through the florist with a lot more energy than before. 'There you go! Roses, sweet peas, tulip and anemone! ' She smiled widely and Shikamaru had to admit the bouquet looked gorgeous.  
'Thanks a look. She will like it I think.'  
'She better do! Otherwise I'm going to write a complain letter to that picky chick!' She laughed and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. 'Good luck my friend!'  
'Thanks Ino.' He went to the counter and felt like crying when he left the shop. He's wallet was so empty. Ino didn't inform him that flowers were so expensive.


	13. Chapter 13

He rang at the door and the interface spoke.  
'Who's there?' A guy's voice was to be heard.  
'Shikamaru. Is Temari home?'  
'Shikamaru? ' Than he heard a shrill woman's voice screaming in the background. _'Don't let that fucker in! Not in a million years!'_ _The guy laughed.  
_ 'Kankuro, we've met at the part last weekend, do you remember? Could you let me in? I've got some business to your sister…'  
'She doesn't seem interested bro.'  
'Come on.'  
'Ah..this could be fun.' He laughed. ' Come on, I'll let you in.' _'YOU LITTLE FUCK!'  
_ Shikamaru entered the lift and drove up to the sixth floor. Knakuro opened the door to the brunette and his smile widened even more as he saw the flowers. He whistled.  
'Temari, you're going to like that. Mr. Oldfashioned came for a visit.'  
Shikamaru had to blush and entered the apartment looking for Temari.  
'I'm not here!' She shouted out of her closed room.  
'That's stupid sis….'  
'Temari, I'm here to apologize.'  
'You can shove your apology up your ass pineapple-head!'  
'Temari, please. I'm feeling extremely guilty because what I said about you.' He stood at her doors.  
'Good for you! Now back off!'  
'Temari…' He sighed. 'I've got something for you.'  
Silence.  
'Let me make that up to you. I'll do…' He looked up at the ceilling, knowing he would regret saying that. '…anything you want me to.'  
'Anything?' She opened the door rapidly hitting Shikamaru with it.  
'Woman…You're like a tank.'  
'I didn't accept your apology and you're already insulting me again!' She hissed but spotted the bouquet. 'That's for me?'  
'Yes…' He put the flowers towards her massaging his bumped head with the other hand. 'I am sorry Temari.'  
'That must have been expensive pineapple head.' She took the flowers and smiled.  
'It…egh…it doesn't matter. Do you forgive me?'  
'No.' She took the flowers to the kitchen and started preparing a vase.  
'Troublesome, what do you want more?'  
'You said you'll do anything I want is that right?'  
'Yes…' He looked quite terrified at her back.  
'You'll be my slave till the end of the week.'  
'Your what?!'  
'Slave. You'll do anything I wish for. After that I promise your sins shall be forgiven.' She smiled widely as she turned towards him.  
He couldn't help but smile miserably.  
'Troublesome…fine.'  
'Good, so from today I'm mistress Sabaku for you and I want you to use only that form when talking to me.'  
'No way…'  
'No way what?'  
'No way, mistress Sabaku.' He let his head down feeling more than humiliated.  
' Good boy!' She praised him like a dog. 'Tomorrow you're coming over right after classes and cooking dinner. Apart from that you can go now I'll have better tasks for you tomorrow.'  
'But..'  
'Slave!'  
'Yes, mistress Sabaku.' He sighed and went to the door. Just then he noticed the lying on the sofa Kankuro who was crying his eyes out because of laugher.  
'Mistress Sabaku?! You're so fucked bro. I can't believe you said yes to that deal!' He cried.  
 _'Me neither.'_ He left the apartment.

'Au!' Shikamaru hissed and raised his head and he felt a marker hitting his resting head.  
'Wake up sleeping beauty!' The teacher cried out.  
' I'm listening.' He was just about to put his head down.  
'Oh no no no! Come over here! You're solving this equation lazy.' He sat down. 'And bring that marker I threw at you!'  
'Oh my..how troublesome.' He took the marker and walked up to the whiteboard. 'What is this about again?'  
'I thought you were listening genius!'  
'Whatever.' He looked at the equation and scratched his neck. Gaara started prompting him what to do but a bunch of keys flew towards him.  
'Shut up carrots!' The man shouted.  
'Hey, it's not his fault.' Shika mumbled and started writing something down.  
'Don't be such an amigo just get things done sleepy head! I can't see the right answer yet.'  
Shika focused and started writing down bitterly. As he finished he put down the marker and looked at the teacher with a raised brow.  
'Proud of yourself princess?' He smiled at the boy.  
'I wouldn't say proud…' He smiled too. 'But I think you might let me sleep now?'  
'Oh you think so?' He laughed and the class went quiet. 'Here.' He pressed his finger to the board. 'Look carefully.'  
'What?'  
'Look you stupid, lazy arrogant.' He hissed.  
'Wha…' His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. 'A mistake.'  
'Exactly.' He put his hand down and seated himself back into his swivel chair. 'Thanks to your lack of interest you've made a mistake. If you wouldn't be so arrogant you would pay more attention and do this right. You're not stupid Shikamaru, but your attitude really pisses me off. Sit down.'  
The brunette sat down and still stared at the board not being able to believe how he could have made a mistake in such an easy example.  
'Let that be a lesson to all of you.' The teacher spoke and opened his book.

The bell. End of classes.  
'Nara. I want to talk to you.'  
'Sure Mr Sarutobi.' He walked up to his desk.  
'Not here. I need my cigarette pause before another 2 hours of teaching idiots. Follow me.'  
As they walked down the corridor Shikamaru realized that although his teacher seemed to have respect among students none of them greeted him as he passed them by.  
'Faster lazy! I have only a quarter!' He waved at Shikamaru and put a cigarette in his mouth while walking outside.  
'What is it Mr Sarutobi?'  
'You know that I want you to pay more attention in classes?'  
'I've realized that. I'm sorry about today.'  
'You're wasting your potential Nara. I can see you're bored and that's why I'll give you extra exercises.'  
'Troublesome…'  
'You better stop talking that crap around me.'  
'Sure Mr Sarutobi.'  
'Call me Asuma. As long as we're not in the classroom I don't want you to mister me. I'm not 100 like the rest of the people teaching here.'  
'If you want me to, Asuma.' _'Now I know why they don't greet him.'  
'_Yeah, I want you to. Do some work lazy, or I'm going to kick your ass. You didn't come here to enjoy anyone's company but to science the shit out of the problems we're giving you. '  
'I get it…'  
'Good. You can go now.' He drew on his cigarette. 'And in case you need any help, let me know.'  
'Sure sir..'  
'God damn..'  
'Asuma. Sure Asuma.' He sighed. _'"Of course mistress Sabaku." Troublesome people!'_


	14. Chapter 14

'You're late!'  
'How could you know?!'  
'Gaara's been home earlier than you are.'  
'Gaara…'  
'Get moving! I'm starving lazy!'  
'On my way to the kitchen. What do you want me to cook?'  
'Anything. Make it delicious.!'  
'Awesome…I don't even know what you like.'  
'I like food. Feed me Slave!' She laughed and sat down on the couch.  
'You're aware that I midnight not be the best cook? My mother always did that at home and here I've got Choji who doesn't really let me do anything. '  
'Gosh you're so useless.' She entered the small kitchen with him and opened the fridge. 'We've got some chicken and I see the curry paste. I think its set , were making curry. I'll you how to do it so next time you won't be such an useless tool slave.'  
'Good.. ' he smirked and moved aside towards the doors.  
'Where do you think you're going ?'  
'Making you some working space so you can show me how it's done.'  
'Pfff... You're the one who'll be cooking, I'll just be giving out instructions and orders. '  
'I am starting to think that giving out orders is the only way of speaking you know. '  
'Ship up slave and wash and cut that chicken!'

...

'More of that! We've got 5 people to feed. '  
'5? Who's coming?'  
' My brothers will be eating, I was a good slave keeper and thought about you as well and my best friend is coming over to take a look at my newest achievement, meaning you.  
'That's cruel...'  
'You're just an object. I can show you off. ' She laughed. 'A pretty handsome object.'  
'Did you just call me handsome?' His jaw dropped and he blushed.  
'Yeah ,and so what?' I thought that's obvious lazy.'  
'I didn't know YOU thought I'm handsome. '  
'Chill out. I'm just being objective, I know many girls would like the way you look.'  
'How about you?'  
'Nara. ' she hissed. ' Get that done, I'll be in the living room of you need me . '  
Even though she didn't answer he smiled. Might there be a chance he's not making a fool out of himself for nothing . Maybe he really could get her around with being a 'good boy'.  
While he was trying not to burn the food Kankuro peeked into the room.  
'Sup slave?'  
'Don't overdo it hoodie! Just because your sister calls you that way it doesn't mean you are allowed to.' He looked vicious over his shoulder.  
'Chill bro. Cooking dinner for us?'  
'Yep. ' He sighed. _'Capitan_ obvious _…'_ He felt like his mother and Kankuro anoyed him like he always did when checking on her.  
'What is that going to be? Smells like curry. ' He stepped closer.  
'Its curry. ' ' _Genius...'  
_ 'Cool. ' He looked up from the pan at Shikamaru's face. 'You know she really does have a boyfriend, don't you?'  
'I do. ' _'Not that topic please.'  
_ 'You're one of those fuckers who try to steal away a girl?'  
'In not trying to steal her away. _' ' I'm too obvious I need to change my strategy otherwise Kiba will kill me.'_  
'So why are you doing this? Why are you letting her humiliate you that way?'  
'I have to get her forgiveness to be in Gaara's good books again.'  
'Gaaras good books? Are you gay?'  
'In not gay.'  
'So you're trying to convince me that you're being my sister's maid because you want to my brother to like you and you're not gay. Sounds pretty gay if you ask me.'  
'Nobody's asking you.' He said seasoning the food.  
'Are you sure you don't want to get her laid?'  
'Kankuro!' A woman's voice shouted out of the living room.' Go open the door!'  
'Why can't you do that? ' He hissed and turned towards the door. 'Who's there anyway?'  
'In painting my mails and it's Shizuka!'  
'Uuuu I'll be running then.' He smirked towards Shikamaru. 'You'll see a girl I would want to get laid. Maybe you'll turn straight if you see her.' He laughed and went to the door.

 _'Shizuka? '_ he frowned his forehead. _'That sounds familiar. Think Shikamaru. '_

'Shizuka! It's soo good to see you! ' Kankuro leaned into to kiss her on the cheek as she entered the apartment but she jumped away terrified by the sound of a breaking plate.  
'Oh fuck you Shiakmaru! I can't believe how useless you are! ' Temari smiled at her friend and dashed to the kitchen.  
Kankuro laughed but noticed Shizuka's terrified face.  
'What's wrong pretty? That was just a plate. The slave is save too, she won't kill him.'  
'What is his name?'  
'Shikamaru I think. Why do you ask?'  
'No reason.' She whispered and headed to the dining table.  
Gaara left his room with some notes in his hand and with the corner of his eye noticed Shizuka.  
'Hi.. ' he mumbled and sat down next to her. 'Is he cooking?'  
'Looks like. ' She said in a timid voice.  
'What's wrong? ' He looked surprised.  
'Nothing. Why? '  
'You're being unusually quiet. I hope Shikamaru didn't get under your skin too...'  
'Get under my skin too?' She looked at the kitchen where blonde and brunette hair showed from time to time.  
'Yeah, that's why he's Temari's slave now. Do you know him?'  
'Briefly… ' She stared at her plate.  
'Shizuka you won't believe how stupid this lazy ass is! ' Temari entered the living room and sat down exhausted at the dining table. She smiled at her girlfriend who was still looking down. ' What's wrong pretty? You got any problems?' She reached for her hand and took a look at Gaara. 'Go help the guys at kitchen.'  
'Temari..' He sighed and looked at her.  
'GO Gaara.' She said coldly and looked back at the girl with kindness.  
As the last male left the room Shizuka rose her sight at the blonde and a shade of pink covered her face.  
'I know him.'  
'Who? Nara?'  
'Yes…' She whispered.  
'How come? Oh…wait, did you meet him at the party?'  
'Oh yes, I did…' He put her head on the table and covered it with her hands.  
'Shizuka!' She looked at the black shin hair with surprise.  
'I…I took him home after that party.'  
'You Little slut!' She covere Her mouth realizing she might have Said this one too loud.  
What was worse Kankuro and Gaara entered the room and right after them Shikamaru was carrying a casserole with the curry. He looked calm.  
'Hi…'He mumbled and put the dish on the tabled.  
'Hi…' She looked with big eyes at Temari which between best friends would mean 'Don't you dare to tell anyone!' 

'Go wash the dishes Slave.' Temari said while throwing herself back at the couch also pulling her friend.  
'Will do…' He disappeared relived in the neighbor room.  
'Finally…' Temari spoke in a lowered voice when they were left alone. 'So, now you will have to tell me everything!'  
'Temari, I'm asking kindly, don't ask me to humiliate myself that badly…'  
'Come on please!' She looked at her begging.  
'He chatted me up…he was pretty drunk and I thought he was handsome.' She sighed deeply. ' The next morning he wasn't there when I woke up. He just left a pair of boxer shorts.'  
'I can't imagine this lazy ass doing something like a one night stand.'  
'Well I can.' She put her forehead on her shoulder.  
'How was he?'  
'Temari you are disgusting.'  
'Come on tell me!' She laughed. 'Is Nara good?'  
'He …' She looked around reissuing he's not listening.' He's good.' She lied down. 'But now it's just too awkward.'  
'Oh come on. Maybe you two should go on a date?'  
'Isn't he falling for you?'  
'WHAT?" She looked badly surprised. 'Shizuka, come on. You know I've got a boyfriend.'  
'And? When he's falling for you there is no point for me to go out with him.'  
'I think he should ask you out.'  
'You're hiding something from me Temari Sabaku.'  
'I just don't know. That guy is wicked.'  
'Wicked'  
'Yeah, I don't know what he wants.'  
'What if he wants you?'  
'Wouldn't be the only one. I've got Kiba.'  
'You're really that much into that Kiba?' She put her head on Temari's lap.  
'I don't know. He's hot.' She laughed nervously.  
'Nara's hot too…'  
'But that's different. Stop it Shizuka!'  
'Pff..whatver blondie.'  
Shikamaru peeked out of the room.  
'Can I go home now?'  
'Hm…Actually…' She smirked but looked down at Shizuka.' Yes, you can go now Shikamaru. I'll call you tomorrow. '  
'Thanks and bye…' He reached the door, grabbed the door handle and froze.  
'What's wrong Nara?'  
'You just called me by my name…'  
'Oh..sorry it was a mistake, slave.'  
'Sure..' He entered the lift. _'I like her saying my name…'_ He smiled to himself shaking his head knowing how idiotic that was.


	15. Chapter 15

'So Shikamaru how's your little girlfriend?' A blonde leaned back at a soft, leather back of a corner bench in their favorite bar – The Kaze.  
'You have a girlfriend Shikamaru?!' Choji asked in an unbelieving tone. 'That is why you were away so often this week!' He grabbed another handful of chips.  
'I don't have a girlfriend and thanks a lot Ino.' He sipped his beer slowly and looked at the mirrored wall behind the bar.  
'I'm not good at secrets as you know.' She giggled.  
'I've met the girl from the party though.'  
'Cool, did you ask her out?' Choji smacked.  
'Wait, what girl? '  
'The one I woke up next too in the morning. ' Shika sighed and Into rose her brow.  
'Well well Nara, youre really not wasting any time. '  
'here's the thing…She's the best friend of the girl I like…' He looked at Ino waiting for some advice.  
'Damn..You georged the best friend of your crush?' She rolled her eyes. 'You're a helpless case Nara.'  
'I didn't mean to…'  
'Right, you penetrated her by coincidence!' She hit his head making him bellow in pain.  
'Ino…'  
'No more one night stands if you really want to date that girl!'  
'I wasn't planning.'  
'Just in case.'  
'You really want to have a real girlfriend Shikamaru?' Choji looked at his friend who was avoiding eye contact.  
'I don't know.'  
'Cut the crap. This time either you go real or not at all Shikamaru!' Ino was getting angry.  
'Why are you so pissed off blondie?'  
'Because it's always that way! You're way too afraid to risk anything and end up alone. You really need a girlefriend Nara or you'll go all stir-crazy!'  
'What makes you think this way?' He laughed.  
'Because I know that man who don't do relationships in the end miss the woman of their life because they are not able to live as a couple!'  
'Studying psychology, are we?'  
'She's right Shikamaru, my mother always said this about my father. That he was incapable of being in relationships.'  
'Your father? In the end he's still with your mom Choji..'  
'Because she's stubborn. What if you won't be that lucky?'  
'Guys, please.. You're talking like I was about to spend the rest of my life with that troublesome woman. '  
'Maybe you will, Shikamaru. You bought her flowers, that's a god damn lot in a world of Shikamaru Nara as far as I know. What more you didn't just buy any flowers, you really paid attention to them...' Ino sighed looking hopelessly at him.  
'He really bought flowers?' Vhoji looked at IIno in dissbelieve having stopped eating a while ago, this was way to unyersting for Choji.  
'Oh please! ' He stood up. 'I can't take that any longer.'  
'Hey.. Nara, wait..' Ino looked surprised at her yet so calm firend.  
'No. See ya . ' He left the bar walking away fast. He put his hands in his pockets and kept looking at the end of the street, he wasn't going home, that he was sure of, they pissed him off way to bad for him just to sit down on hus bed in their room.  
'Stupid Ino...' He murmured and looked uo into the sky. 'One can't even see the stars in this god damn city. ' He stopped and for the first time he really missed his home. At home everything was less troublesome. If he had stayed at home he woukdnt have met those girls… especially that damn girl. 'Thanks god the week is soon over. ' He turned left into a narrower street leading towards the park. He didnt even know if he ws glad or not that soon he wouldn't be her slave anymore, _'What should I do.? Try to make her leave Kiba or maybe just let it go… maybe I should...'_ He stopped once more this time with a surprised face. It was the first time he thought about cheating on Kiba. Would she do that? Would you be able to do that and ever look at him again? Is a girl really worth destroying their friendship. He sat down at tne next best bench and looked calmly at the pound that was in front of him, grey clouds reflected on the calm panel. He took a deep breath of cold air that blew around his head. _'You're overreacting Shikamaru. You need to get back to being yourself. What will be, will be…'_ He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. ' _A bird, a car, a lot of cars, a traffic, somewhere near..'_ He seated himself more comfortable. _'The paint is going off the bench. It's so cold. So wonderfully cool.'_ He smile enjoying the simplicity of the surrounding. _'Just you and no one else.'_ He thought about his deers at home. His parents were breeding them and even thought they didn't seem to interesting to him, he grew up among them and learned to love them like a part of the family. The deers gave him his inner peace. Any time he had his mind on something and couldn't let go, he would just go out into the wood, sit down next to a feeder and wait for some horned friends to come along. The turned out to be very sensitive animals who fast came to realize who was a good person and whom they should run from. _'Deers are frank.'_ He smiled and opened his eyes coming back from his world of fantasy.  
 _'I can't let them down. You need to be true Shikamaru. Calm and clear.'_ He thought of the situation as of a was strategy. It was time for him to think things through very closely.


	16. Chapter 16

'Temari? He said entering the apartment after classes the other day with his red haired friend who seemed to get slightly warmer with him again.  
'I think she still has classes.' Gaara looked around.  
'Great and what should I be doing till the lady is back?'  
'You can do that homework with me. The one that Sarutobi gave us..'  
'Homework at UNI. I thought I'm over that but ok, let's do that. The old man seems to have an eye on me.'  
'Why is that?'  
'Don't know... He feels like he has to take care of me.'  
They sat down at the dining table and took out their notebooks.  
'It's good to have someone who cares Shikamaru. 'He smiled sweetly.  
'I know, I just feel too old for a supervisor that kind.'He started rewriting the examples.

After some time of silent work Gaara dropped his pen on the floor and both of them reached for it making their hands touch gently. The red haired immediately pulled his hand back and locked scared at the brunette who handed him over the pen.  
'What is it Gaara?'  
'Nothing.' He blushed and crossed the last line of his concept out.  
'Come on!' He looked amused. 'Now I can perfectly see why your siblings think you're gay.'  
'Shikamaru!' He turned red and his blue eyes pierced the other boy.  
'What? Is that true?'  
'That is not true at all. I don't find any interest in the same sex. ' He let his head down over the page again.  
'So why are you so scared of touch? '  
'That not very sensible of you to as such things. '  
'Anything connected to your past? I won't ask anything else if you don't want to tell me.'  
'You know my parents are dead, right? '  
'You mentioned that once.'  
' My mother died while labor. '  
'Sorry for you...' He looked at the boy carefully listening to all he said.  
'My dad.. She was the love of his life and he couldn't come over the fact that I killed her.'  
'That wasn't your fault. '  
'I know that now but he hated me for what I did and... ' He gave him very shy look. 'He was abusive. Very brutal and violent.'  
'Did he beat you?'  
'Very often and my siblings got punched too when they tried to protect me. Especially Temari. She was always dads favorite and seeing her not being able to process herself from his violence made him even more angry and he hit harder...'  
Shikamaru looked in silent at the boy who spoke in a timid voice.  
'That's why I don't like people touching me. I am afraid they want to hurt me. That's also why Temari is so overprotective and why she tends to get violent. She learned to defend herself.' He looked at him. Actually his eyes met Nara's and they seemed to have made a kind of strange connection. 'But before Temari knew how to defend us she was brave enough to tell about all of this to the police. You can imagine that my father as a great business man had many contact in the police department and they didn't intervene. All of this didn't leave us without recoil. After beating me unconscious, hurting Kankuro and Temari, he broke down. I can remember him crying after I woke up with my eyes too swollen to open them. After not a long time I heard a shot and got terrified. First I thought he wanted to kill us but after I realized it was only that one shot I thought that it might have hit one of my siblings. So I crawled...'  
Shikamaru couldn't help but swallow loudly. That seemed like the worst horrible story he had ever heard of.  
'Is it too much?'  
'No, go on.'  
'I crawled over the floor and soon got wrapped in Temari's arms who was stroking with her other hand Kankuro's unconscious head. ' He took a deep breath ' Than she said "It's over Gaara. Forever. Were save now.".'  
Shikamaru opened his mouth.  
'Did she kill him?'  
' I don't know. Only her can tell what has happened that night. The police officers said it was suicide but I'm not entirely sure. All in all I'm very grateful to my sister. If there wasn't her I would be dead years ago. '  
'Damn...'  
'You wanted to know. '  
'Yeah..'  
'Regretting it? '  
' I really I just don't know what to say...'  
'Nothing it's a story with a finish. What's important is now. ' He smiled.  
'How can you be so positive after all?'  
I've got my family and all I need. There's no need for being depressed over what has happened. I'm sure one day I can even bare a person's touch.'  
'You'll do buddy!'  
'You see... ' He looked again at his page. 'Did you get that one right? I seem to make the same mistake every time.'  
 _'Amazing how easily he changed the topic. Just a second ago he told me his sister might have murdered his father and how's back at physics. He's such a psycho. Such and an adorable psycho. '_

'You two are already home?' Temari threw her bag on the couch. 'Where's my dinner?'  
'I didn't know I was supposed to make dinner…' Shikamaru looked from above his notebook.  
'Stupid Nara.' She sighed. 'I won't need you tonight.'  
'Nothing?' He sounded surprised but even slightly disappointed.  
'Yeah, why don't you go out with Shizuka?'  
'Shizuka?'  
'Yeah. Why don't you ask her out? I can give you her number?'  
'Why would I want to go out with her?'  
'I don't know…' She looked at him slightly angry. 'You don't date girls you have fucked?'  
'Damn…' He hissed and looked down again.  
'What?' Gaara looked at him.  
'It's not like that…I didn't even remember her name.'  
'Wow, congrats.' She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.  
He followed her and leaned at the wall.  
'I'm sorry because of what has happened. I got totally pissed. I didn't mean that.'  
'Don't you think she's pretty?'  
'She surly is, I simply don't think this is going to work.'  
'Why? You don't know her.'  
'I really don't go out with girls.'  
'What do you mean by that?' She pulled a ready dish out of the fridge.  
'I just don't. I've never had a girlfriend.'  
'You're kidding me, right?'  
'No, not at all. That's why I don't want to go out with her.'  
'Whatever, your loss.' She frowned over the pan. 'As I said, you can go now.'  
'Right.'  
'TE MA RI.' Kankuro entered the room pushing Shikamaru back inside.  
'What do you want Kankuro? '  
'What's for dinner?' He looked for a moment at Shikamaru who was again heading lazily out of the kitchen.  
'As you can see dumbass! Nuggets. But you'll get some just under one condition.'  
'What do you want?'  
'You'll go to that party with me.  
Shikamaru mover even slower, nearly stopping, making Gaara give him a suspicious look.  
'What? THAT party? No way. Can't your dog go with you? '  
'He doesn't want to.'  
'Ugh Temari. Take the slave then.'  
'I won't take Nara...'  
'Why? Make him suffer by taking him. He'll hate it just as much as I do. '  
'Ugh.' She looked out of the kitchen to see Shikamaru putting on his shoes. 'Stay. You're going out with me. '  
'Oh really?' He yawned. 'Where are we going?'  
'To a part Lazy! Sit down and wait. I need to get things ready.'  
'Your wish is my command mistress.' He sat down comfortable at the couch and smirked. All of the sudden some doors banged loudly and everyone looked at Gaara's room.  
'What did happen to that weirdo again?' Kankuro placed himself next to Nara and then turned on the TV.


	17. Chapter 17

'Is she ever going to come out of that room?' Shikamaru yawned loudly looking at the laid back Kankuro.  
'Someday. She won't miss THAT party.' He also yawned and put his hood on.  
'What kind of party is that anyway?'  
'My sister is a bit weird…'  
'That one I've noticed, what does it have to do with the party?' He smiled.  
'That's a rock'n'roll party.' The hooded boy smirked and changed the channel.  
'What's so bad about it?'  
'None of us is that much of an Elvis fan to handle hours of that kind of music. You'll see Nara. It's brainwash.'  
'Right…'Once more he took a unsecure look towards Temari's room.

After another hour he gently knocked to the doors.  
'Hey, purple, you're ready?'  
'Who do you call purple!' She opened the door with a swing hitting Shikamaru's head pretty badly and making him hit the floor. 'Jesus! Nara! Why are you standing at my door?!'  
'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.' He frowned and massaged his head. Suddenly he realized he was looking at some red high heels. _'High heels?'_ He looked up. A red-white polka dotted dress, a white short cardigan, a bandanna on her head. Her usual ponytails transformed into a very 50's like hairstyle with a lot of curls and her usual decent make up was now also very matching.  
His jaw dropped and there was no way he could hide his surprise. He had never expected that woman could look this way _. 'I thought she was more of that rapper chick. More into sweatpants and hoodies like her brother.'_  
'What are you staring at Nara!?' She blushed and walked towards the door.  
'Nothing.' He got up but still got his eyes glued to her. Kankuro walked up to him and whispered:  
'Not that gay anymore, are you Nara? That's a damn hot sister I have there, don't I?' while constantly jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow.  
He didn't pay much attention as his blond plus one was already pressing the buttons in the lift.  
'Are we in a hurry?' He said while putting on his shoes in the lift while they were heading towards the ground floor.  
'I didn't want to give Kankuro any more opportunities to bust my balls.'  
Shikamaru nodded and while tying his shoe he realized he had a very nice view at Temari's legs. All of the sudden making a look took him way longer than before.  
'What are you doing down there pineapple head?!' She hissed looked down at him and turning pink.  
'Tying my shoes?' He looked up and grinned knowing that wasn't a good told lie.  
'Get up idiot!' She pressed her dress closer to her body and pulled him up by his shirt.  
'Relax Mrs. Abusive! Otherwise I won't be able to accompany you to you great party.'  
'Yeah, I'd have more fun with you Mr. Everything-Is-Too-Troublesome anyway!' She stepped outside and waved at a cab.  
'Don't you want to take the bus troublesome?' He smiled lazily.  
'Do my shoes look like they want to take the bus? Have you ever tried getting along in high heels Nara?!'  
'No. You're not much of a heel wearer are you?'  
'What's your problem?'  
'Just asking Blondie. Calm down.' He smiled and opened the door of the cab that stopped in front of her.

They arrived at a club that seemed to be an old production hall which got adapted to the changing economy of the city. Production moved out of this city center and here the entertainment business seemed to have no end. Temari had her problems getting to the entrance over the concrete slabs that covered the way but with a little unwanted support they managed to get in. She handed Nara her coat and went straight to one of the tables, waving at some people passing her.  
As soon as he gave their outer wear to the checkroom he sat next to her.  
'You know a few people here, don't you?'  
'It's not the first party that kind. The people are more or less always the same. But Nara, I can see you've forgotten something.'  
'What?' He looked around and started to feel uncomfortably in his clothes. Everyone was more or less rockabilly apart from him.  
'Where's my drink?'  
'You boss Kiba around like this too?'  
'Of course.' She rolled her eyes. 'Go get me something.'  
'On my way bossy.' He headed to the bar and leaned on it waiting for the barman to come over. He was checking out the alcohol they had and as he noticed two girls giggling across the counter. Shikamaru smiled, more to himself than to them but they took it personally and walked over.  
'What's up ?' One of them started and giggled.  
'Not much. Nice dresses girls.' He smiled still trying to catch the barman.  
'Thanks. Where's your outfit? Why so…' The speaking girl drew a square with her fingers in the air in front of him and laughed.  
'I didn't know I was going to such a party.' He waved at the lost guy behind the counter.  
'How come? Who are you with here?' The other one asked pryingly.  
'My girlfriend.' He leaned over the counter not thinking much. 'Two beer please!' The bartender only nodded and jumped towards the cooler.  
'Oh…I see.' They seemed disappointed.  
Shikamaru shrug his shoulders and thought to himself that he must have said this because it was the easiest way to get rid of them. _'But why did you want to get rid of them? You could have enjoyed the evening Nara.'_ He looked at the impatient Temari who was pointing at her wrist to him. _'Troublesome.'_ He smiled lazily and knew exactly why he didn't want to talk to the giggling girls anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

'What took you so long again?!' She took her beer but had a different, gentle, face expression while speaking.  
'Couldn't get the bartender. He's pretty busy.' He took a sip.  
'What's with those two chicks?'  
'Jealous?' He smiled.  
'You're still my property Nara. I'm not jealous. I'm possessive.' She looked him deep the eyes. 'Deal with it cry-baby.'  
'No problems with this.' He continued looking into her eyes. 'Troublesome.'  
'Better get loose fast lazy, I want to dance.'  
'We can go now.'  
'What?' She looked with her eyes widened. 'Isn't that too troublesome for such a guy like you?'  
'Not at all.' He smiled and took her hand.  
'Fine! Wait!' She took a last draught of her beer and went on the dance floor with him.  
Although he wasn't much of a dancer the rock'n'roll made it pretty easy to keep up with Temari who was completely unavailable dancing her feet off. A healthy blush quickly covered her cheeks and gave her an even more adorable look. He really couldn't keep his eyes of her. Everything seemed so unimportant when they were dancing. There were no other people or things that bothered Shikamaru at that time. 'So troublesome.' He smiled and for the first time he loved how troublesome something was. He grabbed her hand and turned her around a few times making her laughter so joyful and honest he has never seen her before and he felt like his stomach clenched. He pulled her close and looked her into the eyes.

I've never expected you Nara to be such a gifted dancer.' She put her arms around his neck.  
'I didn't expect this to be that much fun either.' He smiled shyly.  
'Are you having fun lazy?' She giggled and placed one if her palms on Shikamaru's chest.  
'Indeed I am. '  
Her touch brought back memories up of when she was high and he stared at her lips like there was nothing else in the world he wanted more.  
'What?' She spoke with a lowered voice.  
'Nothing...' he looked up into her eyes and they deceived his intentions.  
'Let's take a rest, shall we?' She asked nervously and headed to their table.  
 _'Your buddies girlfriend Shikamaru. Hold your horses!'  
_ 'If you want to dance you can go ask those girls. Don't worry about me Nara. ' She drank her beer looking away  
'No need. I'm fine. ' he tried to catch her eyes and as he did he smiled gently which was supposed to mean "I'm sorry, I'm a good guy, don't worry".  
She smiled back gently too and looked slightly calmed down.  
For the rest of the evening they drunk and danced till 2 am, that was when Temari sat down at the couch, yawned and announced. 'We're going home Nara. I'm done. Call a taxi. '  
'Sure.' He called for a taxi and as they waited outside she spoke.  
'You've got enough cash to take you home?'  
He frowned feeling slightly humiliated.  
I'll take the bus..'  
'Oh come on. Do you know how seldom they drive that time of the night on a Thursday? I'll lend you some.'  
'No Temari. I'll be fine.'  
'Stupid male ego. 'She crossed her arms but not because she got offended, she was starting to shake because of the cold.  
'You want my jacket woman? ' he looked at her with a smirk.  
'You're enjoying seeing me suffer, hmm ? ' She stuck out her tongue. 'Not in a million years Nara.'  
He stepped closer and put his arms around her. 'Troublesome.' He murmured.  
'What do you think you're doing?!' She turned towards him but didn't push his arms off.  
'Being your personal radiator mistress Sabaku. '  
'Stupid slave. ' She smiled and looked into the distance searching for their cab.  
As they arrived at her apartment and he was just about to go to the bus stop she caught his jacket.  
'Come up.'  
'What?' he looked at her shocked.  
'Going all the way back to the dormitory is completely pointless. You won't get any sleep. You can sleep on the couch. '  
'There's really no need. '  
'Slave. I command you to stay over. '  
He sighed but followed her into the lift.  
'You'll take a cab to uni with Gaara tomorrow. That way you can sleep out.'  
"Do you people ever travel by public communication? '  
'Sometimes. Gaara isn't that much found of it. We don't really have to save the money, especially not Gaara...'  
'Why is that?'  
'He was always dad's favorite... ' She smiled bitterly and he remembered the story.  
'Oh right...'  
'What?' she looked surprised not expecting that answer.  
'He told me the story...'  
'Really?' She eyed him. ' That's why you're being so nice lately. I don't want pity Nara. '  
'That's not pity..' He bit his tongue.  
'Right...' She looked at the opening doors. 'Have you decided what it is yet? You assured me it's not love.' She entered the living room and threw her jacket and cardigan at the couch.  
'I'm just being nice Temari. I want to be friends with Gaara. You're Kiba's girlfriend. '  
'Right. Kiba's girlfriend' Her smile was bitter again as she looked at him. I'll arrange some duvet and pillow. Wait here. ' She disappeared in her room and he sat down looked at the ceiling and sighed. _'This woman. So troublesome._ ' he closed his eyes and felt he was slightly drunk because everything started rotating _. ' A ridicule... Puzzle..'_ He laid down and sleep came over him before he has even realized it.

He dreamed of a strangely dark corridor with light at the very end of it. He was looking at it interested but was too lazy to make a move, but suddenly he saw a shadow right at the spot he was looking at. A knee long dress or skirt, wavy hair. He made a step towards the character and it moved like it was about to run.  
'Hey! Who are you?' He shouted out.  
The shadow waved towards him and started disappearing in the light.  
'Hey! Wait!' He started chasing her. 'I know you, don't I?'  
He speeded up and managed to catch a glimpse of the color of the skirt. Red, with a white polka dot.  
'Temari?' He whispered and felt like his feet were moving forward faster. He really wanted to see her, to ask her why she's running from him. 'Wait!' He shouted out another time but the woman wouldn't stop just continued running through this endless corridor. As she disappeared around some corner Shikamaru dashed around to find a man standing there. His face was clear and familiar. Dark calmed back hair, small eyes looking behind some round glasses. He was dressed formally with a bow tie and smirked uncannily showing a row of very bad teeth.  
'Erwin..'He whispered shocked.  
'Erwin Schrodinger Mr. Nara.' He smiled wider. 'We've heard about you. They promised us you would continue our legacy and I find you here, chasing some skirt.'  
'It's not like…'  
'We all like women, Mr. Nara. They are really a temptation like no other, but what about physics? Isn't that something worth commitments?'  
'Who are they you are talking about? You and who?' He looked around puzzled realizing at what abstract place he was standing. Even though he was sure he was running down a corridor, now he was in a round room, all white. Only him and Erwin.  
'Me and my collogues. We wanted you to join us Mr. Nara. Mrs. Lamarr will be there too.'  
'Join what? Mrs. Lamarr?' He remember the name just too good. It was his junior high crush. A woman of over average beauty and an inventor and physics. Intelligent women really appealed to him, especially those who looked like Mrs. Hedy Lamarr.  
'Our meeting? Tea at Thursdays? Don't you remember? There she is! Mrs. Lamarr, come over here!'  
The brunette, beautiful woman, dressed in a polkadot red dress walked towards him rocking her hips very seductively.  
'Mr. Nara.' He smiled with that classic Hollywood smile. 'I've been looking forward this meeting. We have a lack of fresh, handsome young man here.' She put her hand on his chest.  
'All this women…' Schrödinger shook his head. 'Physics my dear friend! Don't forget about the science! Women will only mess your mind!'  
'Hedy…' He spoke with a lowered voice and looked at her pale hand and back at her face that was now Temari's. 'Temari..'His eyes widened.' Erwin…' He looked around but no one else was to be found.  
'They left..' She whispered and climbed on her toes.  
'How? There are no doors here.'  
'What is this is the door Shikamaru?' She kissed his neck.  
The room seemed to turn and suddenly they were in a tunnel and Shikamaru spotted a box.  
'What's that?' He pointed at it although he was enjoying the kissed.  
'That's just a cat.'  
'A cat?'  
'Erwin's.' She smiled cheeky and wanted to kiss him.  
'But…' He pushed her away.' I need to open that box!'  
'Shikamaru!' She fell on the ground, turned towards him and looked seductively. 'Come back.' She pulled her hand towards him but he was walking towards the box.' You don't want to miss that!' She shouted and made him turn his head. She started spreading her legs and pulled her skirt up. 'Come back Shikamaru.' She bit her lip.  
'But…'  
'Physic's my dear friend.' Erwin's voice whispered behind him.  
'Wake up…' Temari spoke to him.  
'What?' He shook his head.' I need to see it..' He turned towards the box but it wasn't there anymore.  
'Wake up!' Temari's voice was getting harsh and the surrounding world staring fading away, giving place to the true reality.


	19. Chapter 19

There she was, with open hair, shaking his shoulders, standing above him, looking slightly irritated.  
'You're a heavy sleeper…damn. Get up. The cab is waiting.'  
'What?' He looked surprised.  
'You need to go to UNI idiot. Gaara's already waiting downstairs. Get moving.'  
'Why didn't you wake me earlier to let me take a shower?! I smell!'  
'Don't all guys at your uni smell?'  
'Temari!' He jumped up and took the lift down. As he entered the taxi Gaara grimaced.  
'You stink.' He turned his face towards the window.  
'Sorry about that, I just have got too much beer yesterday…Temari didn't wake me to…'  
'Enjoyed the evening with my sister?' He was brutally cold.  
'What's wrong with you today?'  
'Nothing.' He looked at him.' Why are you doing that slave thing?'  
'Because your sister won't forgive me unless I do it and you won't forgive me unless I'm fine with her.' He crossed his arms.  
'We were all fine. We had our fun by now Shikamaru. Are you sure you're doing this for me?'  
'What's your god damn problem Gaara?' He felt the hangover coming over him.  
'I asked you to stay away. She's a witch and she'll destroy it anyway. I thought we were friends.'  
'What does it have to do with you? What I do with your sister is actually not your business.'  
'Forget it. You'll fail anyway.' He looked away. 'She'll play you like a fool and leave you suffering, because she loves to give people she has received as a child.'  
'Stop that crap. I won't believe you. You're trying to make her uninteresting form me.'  
'Whatever.'

'Shikamaru!' The dark haired teacher was reading the attendance list.  
'Present…' He yawned.  
'You're la…'He turned his eyes from the door at Shikamaru's sitting spot. 'You're not late. What the hell has happened?'  
'Won't happen again, I promise.' He smirked.  
'Nah, keep up with this boy.' He looked down at the list but then again at Shikamaru. 'Or maybe no, you look like shit.'  
The students laughed.  
'Thanks a lot sir.'  
'You're welcome.' He smiled and continued reading.

'Sir, can I have a request?'  
'Fuck me Nara, you smell like a open bottle of booze.'  
'Yeah, I Know..I didn't have to possibility to shower, sorry…'  
'Come, I can't stand your smell, I need to smoke my cigarette.'  
'Sure..Sir, could you give me more tasks?'  
'Tasks? Did you do the last once I gave you?' As soon as he left the school building he lit his cigarette and drag it.  
'Yes, do you want the results?'  
'Geez boy, you're really killing me today.' He handed him over the packet. 'Some one, that'll cover this smell.'  
'I don't smoke.'  
'Come on boy! Do you think I started smoking for no reason? I used to have a drinking problem Nara and it's not that long since I'm over it, so you're smell really gives me a pain in the ass.'  
He pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.  
'So what's with this tasks?'  
'Do you want the results?'  
'Sure I do. How can I know you really did them? I see you got more into physics finally.'  
'Let's say I've had something like a revelation.'  
'Revelation? Whatever. I'll send you some if you'll leave me your email.'  
'Thanks a lot.' He dragged the cigarette.  
'Why were you early today? I mean you're hangover, you should be even later than usual, or didn't show up at all.'  
'Gaara gave me a ride.'  
'The red-haired? That guy goes on parties?'  
'He doesn't..'  
Asuma looked at him suspicious.  
'His sister does.' He sighed.  
'OH.' He started laughing loudly and lit another cigarette from the first one. 'I didn't want to get you embarrassed.'  
'I'm not embarrassed…'  
'You're blushing boy.' He laughed harder. 'So adorable. I wish I was young again and could blush because of some girl.'  
'I'm not…' He sighed and stub his cigarette and looked at his teachers hands but didn't find the ring he was looking for.  
'You can meet that sister more often is she'll make you be on time.' He smiled. ' Send me and email boy and I'll send you the tasks you want. '  
'Thanks a lot sir.'  
'Asuma.'  
'Sure, thanks.' He moved away. 'See you next week.'  
'See you next week boy.'

'Oy, Shikamaru, you're already home?' Choji looked at him entering their room.  
'Like I see I am.' He threw his bag on the bed and sat down at his desk.  
'You're not going to your girlfriend?'  
'She's not my girlfriend.'  
'Has something happened?'  
'Choji. She's not my girlfriend. I'm just home after classes and would want my peace to get my calculations ready.  
'Fine.' He turned around and looked at his notes. 'So you'll be here this evening?'  
'Looks like. Why?'  
'I wanted to invite Karui over.'  
'That girl from the party?'  
'Yes…'  
'Ugh…' He looked at his friend. 'Can that wait till tomorrow please? I really need a peaceful evening here, ok?'  
'Sure, tomorrow will be fine.'  
'How are things going on?'  
'Good…'  
'What's wrong?'  
'Do you really care Shikamaru?'  
'Of course. Why would you think it's different?'  
'You just didn't have too much time lately…'  
'Of course I'm interested Choji. Come on. I've been slightly busy but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.'  
'Ok Shikamaru.' He smiled and looked at him. 'So it's going on very good. I think she likes me.' He smiled wider.  
'That's good bro, I hope it will work out.'  
'I hope that too.'

About eleven pm somebody knocked to their room.  
'You're expecting anyone? 'Shikamaru looked at Choji who was lying in bed reading a book. He shook his head.  
The slimmer boy walked to the door and opened it. Their best female friend was standing there with her make-up run down and her eyes shining with tears.  
'Ino..' He whispered and she threw herself at him and snuggled her face into his chest and sniffed. 'What has happened?' He stroked her head and closed the door. 'How did you get here?'  
'Sai…he…he dumped me. He dumped me because I don't understand his art..'  
'Oh sweetie…' He sighed and they sat down at his bed. Choji raised himself slightly and looked worried at their friend.  
'I..I really like him Shikamaru.' She sobbed.  
'I know…How did you get into the dormitory?'  
'I came through the window. Can I stay?"  
'Sure.' He stroked her hair and waved at his friend so he could lie down again. 'She'll be fine Choji.'  
'Oh…ok…' He sighed.  
'Shikamaru, how can anyone dump somebody because they don't understand their art…' She snuggled into him.  
'I don't know Ino. He was strange, I can't say why he did this…'  
'Shikamaru…why?'  
'Shh…Ino. You need some sleep.' He stood up but she grabbed his hand.  
'Don't go! Stay, please.'  
'Ino…'He sighed and lied down next to her.  
'Thank you Shikamaru.' She hugged him.  
'No problem Ino. Sleep, tomorrow everything will be better.'  
'Thank you Shikamaru…' She yawned.


	20. Chapter 20

'Slave! Where the hell were you?!' The blonde rushed into the room on the Saturday morning without knocking and faced a troubled Choji.  
'Good morning miss...' He mumbled.  
'Ay yo…who are you?'  
'Choji…Who are you looking for?'  
'Nara…' She looked around and spotted long blonde hair falling down from the bed and a male arm wrapped around the owner of it.  
'He's still sleeping…' Choji also looked at his friend. 'Who are you miss?'  
'Temari…' She looked at them pretty stunned. 'I think I interrupted something here…I'll come later…'  
'Oh that's just…'  
'Or no…forget about me. I was never here. Don't tell him.' She left the room as unceremoniously as she entered it.  
'What a strange girl…' When the door banged Shikamaru moved and looked first at Ino and then at Choji.  
'What was that?' He said sleepy.  
'A girl who was looking for you.'  
'A girl? What girl?'  
'Temari was her name.'  
'Temari?' He opened his eyes wider. 'She was here?'  
'Yes, why?'  
'Fuck!'He jumped out of bed waking Ino.  
'What's wrong Nara?'  
'She was here!' He run out on the corridor without even putting her shoes on.  
'She?' Ino yawned but suddenly jumped up too to the surprise of Choji. 'SHE! Fuck Choji! I seriously messed things up!'  
'What do you mean Ino?'  
'It was her! Shikamaru's crush!'  
'Whaaaat?' Choji sat down.

Meanwhile the brunette was running down the corridor in hope to catch up with the blonde.  
'Temari!' He shouted as he saw a blonde ponytail disappear behind the entrance doors.  
He run out and straight into her.  
'Shikamaru?' She pushed him from her.  
'Temari…wh..what are you doing here?'  
'What are YOU doing?'  
'I heard you were here.'  
'So you came running?' She looked at him carefully. 'There was no need.'  
'Why did you come Temari?'  
'I wanted to know why you didn't come on Friday, but I know…I saw that blonde.'  
'It's not like that…'  
'You don't have to explain yourself…'  
'Fuck woman, I want to explain myself.'  
'Whatever.'  
'That's my best friend…'  
'Oh how lovely…' She rolled her eyes.  
'She's my best friend and got dumped by her boyfriend.'  
'So she came for you to comfort her? Well done.' She turned around.  
'Why are you co touchy about this Temari?' He hissed. "I did comfort her. She was crying and asked if she could stay, so I said yes. We slept in one damn bed, but that's all…'  
'If you say so…' She didn't turn back.  
'Why the hell are you so angry about this?'  
'I'm not angry…'  
He pulled her by her shoulder and saw tears in her eyes.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing Nara! Let me go.' She wrenched herself away.  
'Temari, please, talk to me..'  
'What do you want me to say?'  
'Why are you so upset? Why did you come to look after me?'  
'You're my slave.'  
'Is that all?'  
'Yes and why did you come running to explain yourself?'  
'I didn't want you to think anything to yourself…'  
'Why?'  
'Because… god damn…because I really care about what you're thinking of me.'  
'Why?'  
'Temari, you're such a witch, I really believe Gaara now…'  
'Fuck you.' She turned away and started walking.  
'Temari! I care because I really like you, ok?'  
She stopped and remained silent.  
'I really, really like you. I like the way you are fucked up and the way you talk and move…and I love the way you smile and have fun and be yourself…I really love that.'  
'I like you too Nara.' She turned around slightly. 'But you know..'  
'Can't you just dump him?'  
'I..I can't. This wouldn't work out anyway.'  
'Why?'  
'It never works out when I get attached.'  
'Please..' He took a few steps closer.  
'Don't. '  
'What if I prove you that it might work out?'  
'How do you want to do that?'  
'I'll just make you feel it. It's going to feel right, I promise.'  
'Whatever you want…'  
'Will you give me a chance then?'  
'We'll see..' She started walking again.  
'I won't give up Temari!'

After about half a minute later a gentle woman hand rested on his shoulder.  
'You were very brave Shikamaru…'  
He turned around and looked at Ino who's eyes expressed sadness.  
'That makes no sense. She makes no sense.'  
'That's Kiba's girlfriend isn't she?'  
'Yes…but you heard what she said…'  
'I know…that's just complicated Shikamaru. I don't know if you really should go into this..'  
'I will. I promised her. I'll convince her to myself, meanwhile I'll just wait. I've got some physics to do.' He headed towards the doors and Ino looked sadly at his bare feet.


	21. Chapter 21

'Incredible how fast you solved all of these…' Asuma rubbed his neck. 'I wasn't prepared for that, but I'll surly find something for you to work on.'  
'No problem. I will be grateful.'  
'You girlfriend don't mind you spending that much time on equations?' He offered him a cigarette and not knowing why Shikamaru pulled one out of the package.  
'I don't have a girlfriend.' He lit it and looked into the sky.  
'Fine, Gaara's sister. She's not jealous?'  
'She has nothing to do with this.'  
'Geez…whatever. ' He smiled and looked at him. 'What are you staring at?'  
'The clouds. They are really relaxing.'  
'Clouds…' He looked up too.  
'What are you two looking at? Did you see a UFO?' A unknown woman's voice spoke amused.  
'Coulds woman…' He sighed. 'Enjoying some nature, you should try it too sometimes.'  
Shikamaru looked at the black haired woman who's eyes had a strange color he couldn't define. Although she must be around Asuma's age she was very nice to look at and something about her smile reminded him of Her again. He frowned and looked away, which his teacher noticed.  
'Where are my manners, Kurenai Yuhi, this is my pet pupil Shikamaru Nara.'  
'Pet pupil?' He murmured and leered at his teacher. 'A pleasure to meet you misses.'  
'Very nice to meet you too Shikamaru. Asuma doesn't have to many pet pupils…' She smiled at him gently. 'He's rather a hard difficult case.' She laughed covering her lips.' But he does talk a lot about you…'  
'He does?' Shikamaru looked amused at his teacher who seemed very embarrassed about this fact.  
'Kurenai…Stop humiliating me in front of this lazy ass.'  
'Fine, fine…' She turned around and raised her hand. 'Enjoy watching the clouds. I have to run. See you late!'  
'Geez she's really giving me cancer…'  
'A close friend?' Shikamaru dared to ask.  
'Way too close to be a friend.' He glared at Shikamaru. 'You don't know nothing. Otherwise the principal will give us hell.'  
'Never been part of this conversation.' He smiled and finished the cigarette.  
'Very good. 'He smiled. 'You see, that's why I like you Nara.'  
'No problem.' He smiled back.

'She turned you down?' Gaara whispered to Shikamaru on a Friday lesson.  
'What?' He looked surprised, being brought back to earth from his world of fantasy.  
'My sister, did she down or what's the reason for you to stop visiting us?'  
'She didn't turn me down. My week as a slave ended, so I stopped showing at your apartment. You didn't want me there anyway, did you?' He placed his head on his palm and looked uninterested at the whiteboard.  
'It's not like that.' Gaara's voice softened. 'I was just worried…worried you would stop showing, because she would ruin it…'  
'I'm your friend, ain't I?' He leered at the shy red haired who now again reminded more of the boy he met the first day.  
'I don't know…'  
'Well I think I am. At least if you want me to.' Shikamaru slowly turned his head towards him. 'Whatever will happen between me and your sister it'll never affect our friendship. I can promise you this one.'  
'Quiet there!' The teacher scolded the two in the first row.  
'What WILL happen?' Gaara whispered surprised.  
'I won't lie. I will be trying to get your sisters affection.' He blushed while speaking but felt like being honest with his younger friend.  
'So…'Gaara blushed too, not knowing why.  
'I'm really into her Gaara. I've never been into anyone like this, so I really can't let it be…I hope you'll understand.'  
'Are you for real?' That cold voice was there again.  
'Yes. I am. Absolutely. '  
'So, you're serious about her?'  
'Serious?' He looked back at the teacher and he thought about it intensely. Was he serious about that girl? 'I've never been that serious about nay girl…'  
'If you'll ever hurt her..'  
'I'll try my best…I think you know me.' He looked straight into his eyes. 'I don't hurt people I care about. At least that really isn't my intention.'  
'Fine.' Gaara escaped his look.  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'I approve your relationship.'  
'Thanks?'  
'I've never approved any of Temari's boyfriends. They were a bunch of idiots. You're smart, what makes you a lot more dangerous than that guys…but in the end, Temari's smart too. It'll take a guy like you to fool her into something like love. She deserves love, you know.'  
'I know Gaara.'  
'Good. Come over to us this afternoon.'  
'What for?'  
'I'll show you my new ideas. You can chat with her too. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you.'  
'I wouldn't be that sure. But fine, I'll come over.'

'Shikamaru's here, you know Temari?' Gaara spoke quietly while being in the kitchen. The young Nara froze wishing to see her more than ever.  
'Cool. Have fun.' She spoke untouched.  
'Don't you want to say hello to him?'  
'No need. We're fine.' Shikamaru heard the fridge close and the doors of her(?) room close.  
Gaara came back and shrug his shoulders.  
'I tried…'  
'Relax bro. I'll handle that.' He smiled. But to be honest he didn't know how to handle that. It's been a week since they talked and he still hasn't come up with an idea how to get closer to her. He was starting to get pretty desperate. Desperate at least to see her.  
'After some time when both of the boys placed themselves on the couch in the living room they turned the TV on, but soon none of them was interested in what was going on in the screen. Gaara grabbed the remote control and slightly turned down the sound making both of them listen even more concentrated bur not to the quiz show they were watching. A strange but familiar sound wad coming out of one of the rooms. Shikamaru took the control and muted the TV.

'ah..ah..ah..aaa...yes...' A passionate woman voice moaned rhythmic. They exchanged looks and Shikamaru saw Gaara blushing but putting on a look an angry child makes.  
Shikamaru wanted to turn the sound on and ignore what was going on if Gaara wouldn't continue staring at Temari's room  
'Kiba's here?' He murmured trying to avoid his eyes who wouldn't turn towards him anyway.  
'I don't know... '  
Shikamaru listened more carefully and closed his eyes. Could that be her?  
'oh..ah..oh..yes...yes...' The voice was getting higher and more intense.

Gaara stood up and walked towards the rooms.  
'What are you doing? ' He whispered kind of afraid to find out it actually might be Kiba's work.  
'Check who I'm going to kill later on for bringing me into this embarrassing situation.. '  
Shikamaru walked towards Temari's room and the closer he Was the lauder the sounds seem to get.  
'Nara' Gaara whispered seeing him get tense.  
'ah aha aha...K...k..' The girl moaned, close to climax.  
'Fuck...' he was standing right at her door. Nearly leaned his forehead at it and closed his eyes. 'that must be her...that's her voice...' he thought thinking about how cruel this situation was. His one and only crush getting laid by his good friend while he's listening. He imagined her blonde hair throwing around the messed sheets while she wriggled out of pleasure. The pace was getting faster and faster. Her turquoise eyes opened widely as the last little queen came out. He body, wet, hot, pulsating...he couldn't hold it any longer and pushed the door open to Gaara shock.  
'Stop it!' He Shouted with closed eyes terrified to see the truth.  
All sounds stopped for a moment that seemed endless for Shikamaru and her voice spoke up.  
'What the fuck Nara?'  
He opened his eyes and saw her reading a book with her headphones on. A big sight of reliever left his chest and he leaned at the door frame.  
' I thought that…'  
'What did you think idiot?' She hissed and stood up.  
' Kiba's here...' He mumbled under his breath feeling very stupid.  
'You thought it was me getting laid so you thought you would just interrupt my greatest moment of pleasure with your ugly pathetic face?!'  
'I'm sorry...'  
'Calm down Temari..' Gaara sighed and they heard the doors to Kankuro room unlock and a girl with waist long brown hair, dressed in one of his hoodies came out, and faced everyone shocked and embarrassed.


	22. Chapter 22

She turned completely red when she looked at Shikamaru.  
'Tenten? ' He gasped.  
'Oh hi... What are you doing here...?' She murmured.  
'Visiting... And you?'  
'You're Kiba's friend from uni aren't you? ' Temari eyed her.  
'Yes.. I.. Well I'm visiting Kankuro...' She looked like she was about to faint.  
'Speaking about the devil, KANKURO! ' Temari dashed to his room and threw the doors open to see her brother putting on shorts.  
'Temari!' He hissed.  
She closed the doors but everyone could hear her getting him down anyway.  
'So now you're coming over with Kiba to enjoy yourself hmm?' He sounded more angry than he wanted to be. Tenten didn't mind though, she was still too embarrassed and pulled the hoodie all the time to cover herself.  
'Kiba? Didn't you hear? They broke up last week.'  
'They broke up?' he looked shocked and stepped closer to his friend 'How? When? Why?'  
'I dont know any details. But she broke up with him as far as I know. That's why I gave a risk with Kankuro... I thought it would be less awkward...I was definitely wrong. '  
' I don't mind...' he returned on the couch and turned the sound back on, making it pretty loud to stifle Temari shouting.  
'They broke up? 'Gaara sat down and looked at him.  
' Quite an eavesdropper, aren't we?...'He smiled. 'Yes.'  
'Ask her out.'  
'Why are you all of a sudden so much into that idea? A few hours ago you didn't want me to come.'  
'The sooner you two will be a thing the sooner things are going to be normal and I'll be able to get used to that. '  
'I see..'  
'If I ever hear you two like we did Kankuro...'  
'Stop it.' He laughed. ' I won't even get her to go out with me. '  
'Why did you say something like this?'  
'She doesn't like me I think.'  
'She seemed very fond of you.'  
'She's afraid I think...'  
'Force her. '  
'What?'  
'Make her go out. She doesn't know what she'll be missing. She's afraid so just surprise her. '  
'You're really surprising Gaara. Really.'  
'I thought a clever guy like you would come up with that idea by himself.'  
'You see.. Love makes people stupid.' He sighed.  
'Love..right. '

'Temari. ' He entered her room in the evening. 'I would want to show you something.'  
'What Nara?' She hissed. 'And did you ever hear about knocking? '  
'Sorry.. ' He felt like taking to his mother and sighed. 'Would you let me show you something?'  
'What do you want to show me Nara?'  
'Let that be a surprise. You would need to come to my dormitory.'  
'I don't think that's a good idea.'  
'Come on. You made me go to a rock'n'roll party...'  
'That was different. '  
'Pineapple head.'  
'Troublesome..' He smiled shitty. It surly felt awkward that she knew about his feelings. He didn't know how to behave.  
'When?'  
'Tomorrow afternoon?'  
'Fine. Anything else?'  
'No, thanks.!' He turned around, took a last glance at her and smiled 'See you troublesome. '  
'Whatever. '

'Choji can you be out this evening? Like a little bit longer? Till midnight let's say?'  
'Oh..ok. Why?'  
'That girl you met is coming over.'  
'Your crush? Awesome. 'He smiled. ' I can sleep some other place if you want me to.'  
'No need Choji. That's just a meeting.'  
'Meeting? What are you business colleagues? '  
'At this moment. That's complicated buddy. '  
'Ok. Just relax Shikamaru. Girls are not another species.'  
'You're the one telling me this?' he laughed. I've met some girls in my life.'  
'But you never tried to date one. ' He smiled. ' That's a different situation than just trying to get her laid. Don't panic. She'll like you. '  
'Hopefully...'


	23. Chapter 23

_Knock knock._  
Shikamaru left the room and faced her.  
'I thought you wanted to show me something.' She looked confused.  
'I do. ' He put a tie on her eyes.' But first you need to trust me.'  
'Hell no. ' She pulled it down and looked angrily at him 'I don't trust you Nara.'  
'Just for a moment. I swear I'm going to be a good boy.' He put the tie back on her eyes and tied it.  
'I'll kill you Nara. I hate surprises.' He led her into the room where a scent of cigarettes was to be smelled and the temperature of the room was surprisingly hot comparing to the corridor.  
'What is this Nara? It Stinks.'  
'shh...' Suddenly she heard a crowd cheering.  
'Nara?'  
The music started playing. A concert version of sweet emotion by Aerosmith came to her ears and he stood close next to her.  
'Pretty awesome hmm?' He said in a shouting whisper.  
She stood there speechless.  
'What is this all about?'  
'I wanted to show you my music. Sadly there were no concerts at the moment so Im trying to give you a concert feeling. '  
She remained silent and paid the attention to the music. He smiled and gave her a plastic glass of beer. She carefully put it to her lips and took a sip.  
'Tastes like piss. '  
'So I managed to get the perfect taste.' He laughed gently.  
'Do I really have to stand like this?'  
'That's a concert. ' He swung her gently 'We can do that.'  
I'm starting to feel stupid.' She smiled. 'Can I take this off!'  
'If you have to.'  
She put it down and smiled at him. 'Thanks. I mean for this. That was cool. '  
'You're welcome. ' He sat down on his bed and showed her a chair while turning the music down.  
'How did you get all this smoke in here?'  
'A morning of intense smoking. '  
'Won't they kill you for smoking in your room? And since when are you that much of a smoker?'  
If they find out they will. And I'm not that much of a smoker but a man does what a man needs to do.'  
'Yeah. ' She sat down next to him on the bed. 'What do you want to do now?' She drunk her beer and smiled weirdly.  
'Well I wanted to show you some videos. We could watch a movie...'  
'Movie? How about going to the cinema then?'  
'Oh, ok. If you feel like it. '  
'Good.' She stood up energetic and went to the doors.  
'Let me open some windows here...' He closed them and while still standing with his back to her he asked. 'so... Is that a date?'  
'Don't know Nara, is it? You tell me. ' She seemed amused.  
'Well this could be. ' He turned around to her and scratched his back.  
'If you mean. You're coming?'  
'On my way mistress.' He closed the door behind them.

 _'_ _Relax, relax, relax…'_ Shikamaru repeated to himself all the time buying popcorn at the cinema. He took a look at his blonde company who was looking at some movie poster with interest. _'You've got one chance to convince her to yourself. Don't fuck it up. You need that psycho girl to think clearly Nara.'_  
'Shikamaru?' A girl voice spoke.  
' _Oh please…'_ He rolled his eyes knowing, whoever that was it most probably meant trouble.  
'That's really you. I've never expected to me someone like you in cinema!' The pink haired girl smiled kindly. 'What is a genius like you going to see?'  
'Sakura, hi…' He smiled a bit relived knowing that Sakura was more or less normal, at least around him. ' Ah, you know, just some action movie…'  
'You in an action movie?' She laughed. 'I thought you would get tired just by watching it.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Your popcorn and pepsis sir.' The cashier spoke.  
'Who you're with?' She looked around searching for someone familiar.  
'Just a friend…' He saw Temari eyeing him from the distance so he waved at her.  
'A friend?' She rose a brow as the blonde come closer.  
'Temari, Sakura, Sakura, Temari…Sakura is a friend from school.'  
'Nice to…Don't we know each other?'  
'Yeah, I think so too.' The pink haired giggled. 'Kiba's party, right?'  
'Definitely.' She smiled too and there seemed to be a silent understanding between the two of them.  
'Who are you with Sakura?'  
Immediately the girl turned red and looked at the brunette.  
'Ah you know…'  
'Sasuke?' He chuckled.  
'Yeah, don't you dare to tell anyone. It's a miracle I've convinced him.'  
'That Sasuke?' Temari smiled widely and clapped her hands which was very unusual for her. 'Awesome! Good luck!'  
'Thanks a lot Temari.' She smiled back and again looked Shikamaru in the eyes. 'Good luck too.'  
Shikamaru blushed and was terrified how she could possibly know about his feelings.  
'Good luck with what?' Temari frowned.  
'Not letting that buddy fall asleep. He must be a joy in cinema.' She laughed and looked at a black haired man standing aside. 'I'll be running! Have fun! See you!'  
'See you.' Shikamaru looked at Temari carefully who smirked spotting Sasuke. 'Pretty handsome, isn't he? A doctor.'  
'Yeah, pretty eye-candy like. Hope she gets him.'  
'Why are you so cheerful about them?'  
'We had a long talk at that party. She was pretty drunk and opened up in front of me, so I know everything about Mr. Perfect.'  
'Jealous?'  
'What?' She looked at him. 'Why would I? He's hot, but hot is not everything I'm looking for in a man.'  
'That's…'  
'Don't imagine yourself too much Nara.' She stared walking away from him.  
'Erased my mind.'

' How did you like it Nara?'  
'It kept me awake, so it wasn't that bad. How about you blondie?'  
It was fun.' She smiled. 'Wanna see a fancy place?'  
'Sure..' He looked at his watch.  
'You got plans for tomorrow?'  
'No, why are you asking?'  
'Just because you looked at your watch..Sleepy lazy-ass?'  
'Nah, I just…Nothing. Let's go.' He smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

'So Shikamaru, tell me something interesting.'  
'What do you want to hear Temari?' He smiled lazily and leaned his head on his hand.  
'How do you like our first date?'She shipped her beer as lazily as only the master of Lazy, Shikamaru could.  
'So it's a date…' He smiled but felt like his heart was just about to jump out of his chest.  
'You said it…' She looked at him.  
'I think it's quite nice.'  
'Thinking of a way to make it nicer?'  
'What do you mean by this?'  
'Nothing that comes up to your mind when I say this?' She looked him into his eyes and smirked.  
'Oh…' He blushed unwillingly.  
'I guess that would be your style, hmm?' She turned back to the bar. 'Sex at the first date…'  
'My style?' He looked surprised. 'Don't tell me it would be that odd for you. How did you get Kiba…'  
'Shut up.' She looked back at him.  
'Fine.' He sighed felling how confused he was getting.  
'So, wanna go somewhere?'  
'Temari, what do you want actually? I feel like you're playing some game.'  
'Easy question Nara.'  
'Your place.' He drunk his beer slowly.  
'Can't we go to your room?'  
'No. Choji's back. Your place.'

They entered her apartment and it everything looked incredibly calm thinking that apart from her two young man lived there.  
'Aren't they home?' He spoke looking around.  
'Kankuro probably not, Gaara's probably working, so shut the fuck up. I don't want him to know you're here.'  
'Good.'  
She headed to her room and turned around half way surprised he didn't follow her.  
'What's wrong with you? Aren't you coming?'  
'No. I just walked you home.' He smiled gently.  
'Who do you think you are to turn me down like this?' She looked angrily and puzzled.  
'A guy who really would want to go out with you on a second date.'  
'But…'  
'You definitely won't go out with me if I sleep with you tonight. I'm not stupid Temari.' He turned around. 'Have a peaceful night. Sleep well.'  
'Faggot.'


	25. Chapter 25

'Shikamaru! Where is your girlfriend?!' Ino shouted out making everyone look at Shikamaru who entered the room after congratulating to the birthday boy – Lee.  
'God damn Ino!' He shouted back and waved at her smiling. 'I could have no other girlfriend than you!' He still shouted although he was much closer to her now.  
'Liar!' She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. 'Where is she? Why didn't you bring her?'  
'She's not my girlfriend Ino.' He scratched his neck. 'It's been only a month since we started going out.'  
'That's way too long Nara! Something should have happened by this time!'  
'I don't know…I didn't want to hurry this. I wanted to make this right…' He smiled lazily.  
'She didn't come up with anything?'  
'Maybe she did, but I said no. I think that's still too early…'  
'Geez Nara! Don't turn her down too often!' She hit his arm. 'Get out of your comfort zone lazy! You should have invited her!'  
'Nah…She wouldn't want to come…what more…Kiba…' He looked around looking for the brunette.  
'Haven't you still told him?' She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. 'Better do something about it coward or I'll tell him. This can't go on like this.'  
'Fine Ino, I'll talk to him. Let's stop this topic though. We're wasting way too much time to talk about me instead talking about you.' He smiled and handed her a drink.  
'What do you want to hear lazy?' She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
'Anyone new ? Some poor bastard I can meet?'  
'Nah…I stopped dating for now.'  
'Ino Yamanaka!' He pulled her slightly away from him. 'Are you ill?'  
'I'm fine. As you see things are changing. You're getting a girlfriend and I'm going single. '  
'I'm worried Ino.'  
'I'll be fine Shikamaru. It's just…'  
'Sai?'  
'Yeah, Sai. I don't know. I think he somehow broke my heart.' She shook her shoulders embarrassed.  
'You'll be fine Ino.' He stroked her shoulders.  
'That's true…I just need some more time.'

About 3 in the morning Ino and Shikamaru were pretty drunk and lounged on the couch. The blonde put her head on his shoulder and looked motionless into the room with other drunken friends. She saw Lee singing and dancing around with Tenten who came alone too, Choji sitting aside sweet-talking with his girlfriend, Sasuke calling for a cab and Sakura patiently standing beside him.  
'Shikamaru…I've got an idea.'  
'What do you want Ino?' He yawned feeling sleep coming over him heavily.  
'I'll talk to that girl. I'll convince her you're a good guy.'  
'No way. You're drunk budds.'  
'Come on!'  
'If you'll let me call Sai and tell him what son of a bitch he is.'  
'Shikamaru! No!'  
'That's the condition.'  
'Fuck…he deserved it! Fine! Phone swap!' She handed him his phone over.  
'That's such a bad bad bad idea…' He laughed but gave her his phone.

'He…hello?' A sleepy voice spoke. 'Nara? Are you nuts? Don't you have a watch?'  
'Temari? Ino's here.'  
'Ino? Who's Ino? Where's Shikamaru?'  
'I'm his best friend…' She sighed. 'He'll have to explain to me why you know nothing about me!'  
'Whatever bitch, where's Nara? Why are you calling me at this fucking time of the night?!' She was getting pissed off.  
'Wow princess calm the fuck down. I need to talk to you.'  
'Where's Shikamru? Hand him over. I'll kill that cry-baby for waking me up.'  
'That's important Temari..'  
'I'm hang up right now if you won't give me Nara.'  
'I can't give you Shikamaru!' She spluttered. 'He had an accident.'  
'Fucking what? Why didn't you tell me for the start!?'  
'I need to talk to you…'  
'Where are you?'  
'Te..'  
'WHERE ARE YOU? Better answer that bitch.'  
'Wellington Street 6 flat 3.'  
'Good.'  
'But I ..'  
She hung up.  
***

'Sai!'  
'Who's there?'  
'That doesn't matter. Remember Ino?'  
'Sure. What do you want?'  
'You're a fucking son of a bitch to dump her like this.'  
'Like what?'  
'Like because she's not good at your arts…'  
'I overreacted. I wanted to apologize. She didn't respond.'  
'Oh..'  
'Who are you?'  
'Can you come over?'  
'Why would I she doesn't want to see me anyway.'  
'She does.'  
'Fine. Where?'  
'Wellington Street 6 flat 3.'

***

'And?' She gave him back his phone.  
'You'll see.'  
'What do you mean by this Nara?'  
'He'll come over.'  
'Are you stupid?!' She jumped up. 'Fucking idiot! What for?!'  
'He has something to tell you. What did Temari say?'  
'She'll be over here any minute.'  
'And you're getting pissed off with me?!' He also stood up feeling way more awake and very less drunk than the second before.  
'She wouldn't let me finish. Cocky bitch.'  
'Ino!' He walked to the door energetic making everyone look at him again.' I need to stop her before she gets here. She's going to rip my balls off.'  
'Sit down. You can't catch her anywhere mid way. You have no idea how she's getting here and by what I told her I think she'll really be here any second…'  
'I'll never trust you again Yamanaka!"


	26. Chapter 26

'NARA!' The doors flew open and Shikamaru let his head down feeling that he was getting completely red.  
'Here..' He mumbled.  
'You're ok?! What accident? What has happened?' She kneed next to him and pulled his head up looking at it closely from every angle.  
'I'm fine Temari.'  
'What has happened?' She looked terrified in his eyes.  
'Ino..She…wanted you to come. I'm sorry.'  
'So..you're ok?' She looked relieved and kind of scary.  
'I'm perfectly fine.'  
She hugged him all of a sudden and let go as fast as she grabbed him.  
'Where is that bitch?'  
'Please..let her be. I messed up too..'  
'Which one is it?'  
'The blonde there…'  
The blonde in a wide hoody and pajama pants – which Shikamaru realized just that moment- walked over to the pretty stressed out girl.  
'Bitch.'  
'Oh..You must be Temari.'  
'Hell yes.' She stood very close to the other girl. 'Next time tell me something less dramatic, like he's drunk like hell. Or you know what Blondie? There will be no next time. That drunk mess there…' She pointed at Shikamaru.' That's mine.' She eyed her. 'I don't fucking care who you are to him, but you won't play me. Remember that.'  
Ino's jaw dropped.  
'Understood? Nod bitch.'  
She nodded and looked terrified at Shikamaru.  
'You're like the most terrifying woman ever.'  
'Thanks.' She walked back to Shika and pulled him up by his shirt. 'We're going.'  
'On my way…' He followed her not carrying how stupid he looked walking behind her.  
'You'll have to make that up to me Nara. You're in big trouble, you know?' She looked at him and crossed her arms as they entered the lift.  
'I'm sorry…' He looked at her with puppy eyes.  
Just as the elevator doors were supposed to close a hand stopped them and a brunette with messy hair and a beer in his other hand entered the small space.  
'Well well..I knew this mist have been you Temari. No other girl would make such a fuss out of the blue. What are you doing here princess?' Kiba spoke in a slightly drunk voice.  
'Picking Nara up. Want me to drive you home?'  
'Sure, why not. You're driving again?'  
'That was an emergency.' She sighed and looked at Shikamaru who was standing pressed into a corner.  
'So…' He looked at Shikamaru and smiled bitterly. 'You're dating my bro now?' He looked back at the blonde.  
'We're going out sometimes.'  
'He's been having an eye on you ever since we were together.'  
'Kiba…' Shikamaru looked up at him and wated to explain but Temari interrupted him.  
'Yeah, that's true. But that's now why I left you Kiba.'  
'Is that so?'  
'I was just sick and tired of fuckboys. What you gave me…That's not what I deserve. I really want a guy who will treat me better than you treat girls.'  
'When did I treat you bad?'  
'It's not bad, but you have that player attitude. I want to be taken serious.'  
'You could have told me this Temari.'  
'That wouldn't have changed much. You need to grow up to this.'  
'And Nara is already that grown up? Mr. Smart-ass will make you happy?'  
'I don't know. I know that I can date anyone I feel like and that's none of your business. What more there's no reason for you to be pissed off at that idiot here. He was a good friend.'  
'Yeah…totally.' He rolled his eyes.  
'You'll see once you get sober buddy.' She patted his shoulder and glanced at the embarrassed Shikamaru.

They got in a car Shikamaru has seen for the first time, actually he didn't even knew they had a car, or that Temari had a driving license. The blonde turned on the engine and the car moved securely.  
'Why didn't you tell me you had a car?' He murmured from the back seat as Kiba placed himself in the front.  
'You never asked. ' She looked focused on the streets.  
'Pf.. So you didn't even tell him about the accident. And that's really what you left me for?' Kiba snorted.  
'I didn't leave you for him. Stop it Kiba.'  
'What accident?' The alcohol wouldn't stop him from asking.  
'I've had an accident. A few years ago. Crashed my car completely and nearly died. I've never drove again since that day…well…till today at least.'  
Shikamaru felt even more miserable. Not only he made her pick him up in the middle of the night, not only this was all a result of some kind of a stupid joke, but she also got into the car for him, for the first time in ages. He was getting terribly nervous knowing that this night definitely could end all of what he was working at for the last month. She could easily hate him and never want to see him again. He looked at her hair reflecting the street lights nicely, looking slightly sliver, and thought how much stronger his feelings for that girl grew. That small evidences of her affection really made it bloom like a bud in the spring. It didn't happen often but sometimes she was way nicer to him than to other people, or showed him kindness when he was prepared for fury. He knew it didn't sound like much, but to him it meant the world, because he knew, that's how she left hints of how she was feeling.  
Actually considering that night, this whole thing was a big prove of her feelings. He had to smiled and look once more at her small hands on the steering wheel. She came because she was worried about him, that worried she even got into a car to make it faster. Being worried means somebody cares. He smiled wider forgetting about Kiba's presence. When she came, she hugged him. For the first time she showed physical affection. Now she's taking him home.  
'The best girl…' He whispered unwilling, being in thoughts.  
'What?' Kiba turned back to him. 'Stop fantasizing Nara! She won't be yours!'  
'Shut up.' She hissed. 'Either you're getting over this or I'm leaving you right here Kiba!' She stopped the car at the wayside.  
'Hey princess…calm down.' He smiled at her.  
'Listen to me idiot. This' She pointed at her at Shikamaru. 'This is not your business. You have no right to bully that guy. No matter if he's just a close friend, fuckbuddy or boyfriend.'  
'Don't say such things Temari…We could still…'  
'Kiba.' He finally rose his voice. 'Stop. I won't let you get her back.' He eyes the surprised brunette. 'You've had your five minutes and now mine are here to come.'  
'Lads, listen.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Can't we just have a peaceful ride home? I'm really too tired for all of this. You Kiba- get over it, you Nara- I liked you better when you were silent. I'm still mad.'  
Both of them kept silent for the rest of the journey and as Kiba left the car and Temari saw him off with her eyes she looked back at the brunette at the backseat.  
'Come to the front. I don't want to feel like your chauffeur.'  
He changed places and looked silent at her for a longer time as she headed back onto the road to his dormitory.  
'Temari.'  
'Didn't I tell you not to talk?' She said incredibly calm.  
'Sorry…'  
'Do you respect me?'  
'Of course…'  
'Why did you let her call me that time of the night then?'  
' I don't know…I'm sorry. I didn't think that through.'  
'Also clever but clearly didn't plan this one. That's the problem with you genius guys, you seem so organized and to have everything figured out but emotions really seem difficult to you.'  
'Looks like…' He sighed. 'But I'm absolutely sure how I feel about you and that I really respect you.'  
'I believe you Shikamaru.'  
'Great.' He smiled shyly.  
After a while he realized they were not on the way to his room and he started looking interested at the road signs.  
'I'm too tired for riding all around the city.' She said quietly.  
'Oh, that's ok. I'll grab a cab.' He sat down more relaxed.  
'No need. You can sleep at our place.'  
'Oh…ok.' He looked unsecure at the blonde.  
'Just sleep.'  
'Good.' He looked out of the window and had to admit he felt relived. He didn't want to have his first time with her in such a state.  
As they entered the apartment, the light in Gaara's room was lit and the music turned quieter as they entered.  
'Temari?' He looked through the door slit like a small child.  
'I'm back Gaara. Shikamaru's fine, he's here with me. He'll stay over.' She said in a very protective voice and undressed herself of the hoodie so she was back in her pajama.  
'Oh…ok.' Gaara looked out slightly more to meet Shikamarus eyes. At first he seemed ice cold as always but just before the brunette would want to break the eye contact he smiled gently and returned to his room.  
'You want me to prepare you a bed here?' She looked at her company.  
'Well..'  
'Or don't you mind sharing one with me?' She headed to her room.  
He stared at the doors of the purple room and slowly moved towards them.  
'Temari…'  
'So you want a blanket?' She rolled her eyes.  
'Are we two dating?'  
Her eyes opened wider in surprises and she couldn't help but laugh.  
'Well I convinced Kiba we're not dating…'  
'So…what is this all about?"  
'You tell me…You want us to be dating?' She smirked.  
'I really would want that.' He said without even thinking about it.  
'I'll consider it then…' She smiled and grabbed his hand. 'You're coming lazy?'  
'Yeah…troublesome.' He smiled gently and let her lead him to the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning he opened his eyes lazily and stretched himself smiling.  
 _'Purple…'_ He thought to himself and looked around and seemed to remember where he was. _'Wow. That wasn't just a dream…'_ He rose and looked at the empty other half of the bed. _'Did we…?'_ He shook his head and lied back down. They just slept next to each other. He could hug her and smell her hair, feel her warmth and the tenderness of her skin. He covered his eyes with his arm and blushed, because once more he felt helplessly stupid as well as incredibly happy.  
'Woke up princess?' Her voice suddenly spoke.  
He looked at the doors she was standing in and smiled lazily at the natural yet so beautiful girl he saw.  
'Yeah, what time is it?'  
'Noon sleeping beauty.' She laughed. 'I though you would never wake up. Come on, breakfast is waiting.'  
'Wow…' He jumped out of the bed and followed her to the kitchen.  
'Don't wow me. You're going to sit here like this?'  
He looked at himself sitting in his tshit and shorts.  
'Is that a problem?'  
'If you don't mind. Scrambled eggs are fine for you?'  
'Of course. Is it going to be like this always?' He smiled cheeky.  
'You think you're going to stay over like this always?'  
'No?'  
'Don't be so cocky.' She continued making breakfast.  
'And if I make breakfast?'  
'Will it be eatable?'  
'I think so.'  
'Maybe you'll be allowed to stay over someday again.'  
'Awesome.' He smiled widely and had the huge urge to kiss her vulnerable neck, so he stood up and walked close to her from her behind.  
'I told you not to be too cocky Nara. We're not even dating.'  
'You said you would consider it…' He said gently putting his hands on her hips.  
'Consider doesn't mean yes.'  
'What is there left to consider babe…' He leaned in to kiss her neck as harrumph stopped him. They turned around to see Gaara sitting at the table looking at them with a raised brow.  
'Good morning.'  
'Morning..' She turned the eggs on the pan and looked at Shikamaru. 'Don't you ever 'babe' me again Nara. I'll throw you and your shit out of the window otherwise. '  
'Got it.' He said a bit tense and went to Gaara. Suddenly he felt way too naked facing the red haired boy.  
'That's not..' He started quietly as he sat down next to her younger brother.  
'I don't care Nara. Just do how you promised. Don't turn your back on me.'  
'Fine…' He smiled shyly.  
'I'm working at something different now, you know?'  
'Why is that? What's with Schroedinger?'  
'I'm at a dead point. I'll come back later to it.''  
'If you mean buddy. I can try to help you…'  
Temari put two plates in front of the boys and went to her room giving Shikamaru a smile.  
'No need.' Gaara started eating. ' Maybe I'll ask mr. Sarutobi.'  
'Oh right…Damn he won't be pleased with me this week. I haven't done anything…'  
'You still got today.'  
'I don't think I'm in the mood.' He smiled and continued eating what made Gaara laugh shortly.  
'Oh boy. Physics can wait.'  
'Yeah, it won't run away.'

' ?' He entered his room on the Monday morning but only his younger assistant was there.  
'He's outside.' He looked out of the window. 'Something must have got on his nerves. I think he smoked a whole cigarette packet.'  
'Man…that will be fun. Thanks.' He walked down and leaned at the ledge Asuma was sitting on. 'What's wrong?'  
'Don't piss me off youngster.' He said not looking at him.  
'Want to take a look at my…'  
'I'm totally fucked.'  
'Why is that?'  
'Remember that woman? Kurenai?'  
'Sure I do. What is it with her?'  
'She's pregnant.' He lit another cigarette from the one he was smoking.  
'Oh…I understand you're the father.'  
'You understand damn well.' He looked at him cynical.  
'I didn't know she was your girlfriend.' He said while scanning his hands for a ring.  
'I didn't' tell you cause that's motherfucking stupid when a man my age has a girlfriend.'  
'So you don't want that baby?'  
'That doesn't matter, she wants it.'  
'Well…and why don't you want it? Aren't you in love with her?'  
'I'm not in love idiot. I've never fallen in love. When I woke up next to her I knew I loved her. I don't fall – I just love. But…'He looked into the sky. 'I'm sick. I'm going to die pretty soon.'  
'What?' He looked at him shocked.  
'I've got and inoperable tumor in my brain. They gave me a couple of years.'  
'Does she know?'  
'No..of course know. I never planned a long term relationship with her.'  
'You know you've got to tell her?'  
'Of course. But that will make me loose her…'  
'You have no choice…'  
'I know. This is just wicked. I'm going to be a father. I don't even know if I'll meet my child.'  
'Well it's too late for this anyway. If she wants the child…You just have to tell her.'  
'I know, for goodness sake. Just don't piss me off with that physics.' He pointed at his notebook.  
'I thought physics is always good…'  
'Maybe for you. There are more important things in life than math's and physics.'  
'I'm impressed to hear that from you.'  
'If you were in my situation you would see that it's true. Don't you forget about all of this when you're with that girlfriend of yours?' He smiled. 'I mean she's not your girlfriend…'  
'Well I think she is.' He smiled gently too and sat down. 'Yeah, she really makes me forget the world sometimes. Stupid woman.'  
'You do know we're the stupid once in this game?' He looked at him amused.  
'It's just hard to admit.' He took a cigarette form his mentor and lit it. 'The sooner you tell her…'  
'I'll tell her today. ' He looked up in the sky. 'Give me your phone number youngster.'  
'Why?' He took his phone and started writing his phone number.  
'It may occur that I will need you as a drinking buddy tonight when she dumps me. It's not that I don't have other friends than you boy, but you're the only one who'll understand. You're the only one who knows.' He looked at him meaningful.  
'I won't tell anybody.' He sighed. 'Troublesome old man. Call me anytime.' He smiled and suddenly felt incredibly sad about losing him.


	28. Chapter 28

'Hey, Shikamaru…'Gaara murmured. 'You're being even more absent minded than usual. I'm starting to think that dating my sister wasn't such a good idea in the end. '  
'Sorry Gaara.' He smiled pale. 'I just found out a close friend of mine was going to die in soon future.'  
'What?' He gasped surprised. 'Well I'm sorry for you…'  
'Yeah…' He looked out of the window.  
'If you even want to talk about death…You can ask me anything. I'm kind of familiar with the topic.' He shrug his arms.  
'Thanks Gaara…' Keys hit their desk.  
'Quite there you chatty Cathy!' Asuma roared.  
'Ay ay Capitan!' Shikamaru forced a smile on his face.  
'Better work on your attitude boy.' He winked at him smiled back.

'Nara.' The blonde buzzed over his ear making him jump up slightly out of surprise.  
'What is it Temari?' He looked around at her face that was closer than ever to his, which made him blush slightly.  
'Did you came over just to be in a funk?' She tilted her head to the side and looked him in the eyes. 'You don't look anything like yourself from the morning. Where's that cocky Nara?'  
'Sorry. I just got some bad news today. I might be leaving in the evening.'  
'Leaving? Where?'  
'A friend of mine needs support. His girlfriend is pregnant and being a father wasn't much of his wish.'  
'Man.' She sighed. 'You're very fond of sex but not a single one of you is ready to rise the result. '  
'Don't generalize it.' He sighed. 'Troublesome woman. That's more complicated than it might sound.'  
'So explain it to me genius.' She sat down in front of him on the floor. 'Story time for Temari.'  
'I can't. I promised.' He rubbed his neck.  
'Shikamaru Nara, are you having secrets from your girlfriend? We only started dating!' She frowned and crossed her arms.  
'My what?' He smiled.  
'You heard me Nara.' She turned away and a slight blush came over her cheeks.  
'No I didn't. Could you please repeat?' He smiled wider.  
'No I can't. I must have been wrong.' She was just about to get up from the floor when he came over her and pushed her to the ground. 'What are you doing?!'  
'Taming my rebellious girlfriend.' He looked her in the eyes with a pair of joyfully glowing eyes.  
'Oh look. There he is. The man I met in the morning.' She smiled back and took his hair band so his long hair fell on her face and made her giggle.  
'Very nice to see you again Madame.' He came a bit closed and felt his heart racing.  
'I'm also very pleased to see you sir.' She remained motionless and only a mysterious smile came over her lips.  
That kind of scared him, so him stopped shortening the distance between them and just looked deep in her eyes, trying to figure out what she wanted him to do. Normally he read people like an open book but this look gave him shivers. It could mean everything and nothing at all. What was he supposed to do? He started to panic and wanted to get off her but she grabbed his elbow.  
'Are you going to kiss me or not idiot?' She whispered still smiling mysteriously.  
'With the greatest pleasure.' He answered with a shaking voice and slowly put his lips on hers.  
He felt like a complete virgin around her- clumsy and awkward. As they kissed he had the feeling he had never kissed a girl before and he had forgotten everything he knew about it.  
'Nara..'She kept talking in the hushed voice. 'Get your shit together or I'm going to regret saying yes…' She smiled and put her hand on his head.  
'Don't pressure me woman.' He said turning red. 'I can do better. I'm just…'  
She pushed her lips onto his once more and this time he tried to be more collected.  
'Yeah, that was better.' She laughed gently. 'I think your date is calling. You better run. ' She pointed at his backlit phone display.  
'Damn…I really need to go. I promised.' He rose slowly and sighed looking down on her.  
'Go.' She smiled joyfully. 'But you'll have to tell me this story someday Nara.'  
'Yeah, I promise.' He kissed her quickly once more, collected his phone and left the apartment.

'Asuma? Where can I meet you?' He tried to sound cool although he got pretty nervous.  
' Come over to my apartment. I'll send you the address with a text.'  
'Sure thing. I'll be as soon as possible.' He tried to read how bad it was out of his voice but it was strangely emotionless, so he decided to ask. 'How bad?'  
'I'll tell you when you'll be here. '  
'Just on word. I'm freaking out.'  
'You're freaking out youngster? I thought this was my problem.'  
'I care too, ok?'  
'It's way better than I thought.'  
'Good. I'll be right there.'

A moment after he knocked at Asuma's apartment door the man opened him and Shikamaru yelled surprised.  
'Asuma! What has happened to you?!' He looked terrified at the guy who was holding a package of frozen peas against his eye which was turning dark.  
'Kurenai has happened. Apart from the fact she was always a bit feisty, they say pregnant women tend to get emotional way faster. Come in. I don't want all the neighbors to know.' He led him inside, sat down on the couch and poured two glassed of whiskey. 'But if there is one thing I know about women, that it's way better if they get angry at you than if they keep it to themselves.'  
'So…she broke up with you?' He whispered sipping the alcohol.  
'I wish it was that easy.' He played with his glass. 'She's moving in on the weekend.'  
'That's great news, isn't it?'  
'Well I guess I should be happy. But this also mean she's going to be by my side till the end.'  
'I don't understand, why aren't you happy.'  
'I didn't want anybody to moan over my death. I pulled her inside all of this crap. She'll suffer because I was selfish enough to start an relationship with her.'  
'Come on. It would be selfish if you pushed her away now.'  
'That's also true. I'm just fucked, and so is she. At least I'm in this misery with the most wonderful woman I can imagine.' He looked at the messy hair of the younger man. 'Did I interrupt you in something?'  
'What?' He looked up and immediately started putting his hair in a cleaner ponytail. 'No, no!'  
'But I see you finally have something going on with that chick. Good job, congratulations.'  
'Yeah, it worked out in the end.' He smiled shyly.  
'She's special to you, am right?' He smiled calmly. 'Young love.'  
'Yeah…but it's not that trivial as you may think.'  
'What does that mean? You want to tell me that at the age of 20 you're emotionally devoted to a woman and consider spending more time with her than just a few weeks of breathtaking sex? I can't believe that. '  
'But I do. I've never been in love before.' He blushed. 'So I guess she must be very special.'  
'First love. The worst. She's going to hurt you bad. It's always like that.'  
'Don't say such things.'  
'Sensitive little boy.' He laughed. 'I wish you all the best. If that's really what you want, fight for her. Remember, if you want it to work it's going to be a fucking lot of work you'll have to get done.'  
' I know. Can we change the topic please?' He finished his drink and Asuma poured another one.  
'Sure thing, my friend.' He laughed and patted his shoulder nearly the same way his father used to do.


	29. Chapter 29

'God damn it's way too cold! I hate the winter! December is really the worst!'The blonde complained sitting on the brunettes lap while he was working at some equation at his desk.  
'How can you hate winter? How about Christmas?' He smiled gently and put his arms around her.  
'Christmas is ok, but the rest of this month is tragic.' She smiled and kissed him gently.  
'My little Scrooge.' He looked her in the eyes and couldn't describe how much he adored her. Every day a little bit more.  
'What Cratchit? Being lazy again? I think this should be punished.' She smirked and put her hand on his crotch.  
'Stop it…' He sighed and immediately pulled her from his lap.  
'Jesus Nara. I really can't get you. What's wrong with you? No normal guy would say no to sex just because. Is it me? Don't you desire me?' She immediately assumed a frustrated tone of speaking. Her voice got higher and irritated.  
'I've explained to you like a dozen times now Temari. I'm begging you.' He took her hands and looked sorry. 'I'm begging, let this be something special.'  
'You're an idiot! Special? That's sex Shikamaru! I've had sex with different guys and you got different chicks laid. You had no problem to fuck my best friend for example!' She wrenched free and walked energetic to the door.  
'Temari. I know. It's just. Us, this…I want it to be..'  
'Special. I'm feeling that special, like I had the pox!'  
'Don't say such things. Please, calm down.'  
'If you won't give it to me I'll find myself someone better.'  
'You wouldn't.' He got serious.  
'Fuck you Nara.' She looked exhausted and blue. 'I wouldn't, because I want you. I want it to be you not just somebody else. Why can't we just be like any other couple?'  
'Because we aren't like them. I don't want it to be over after a couple of weeks of good sex.'  
'Why should it be over? If things aren't going to change no sex will be the reason for it to be over.'  
'Darling…'  
'Don't darling me Nara.'  
'Please. I promise…Soon.' He sighed.  
'This year?' She rose a brow.  
'This year.' He clenched his lips but came closer to her.  
'You better not lie.' She put her hand on his hand and played with his hair. 'I swear I'm going to kill you. If anybody would find out you turn me down like this. I would be ruined.'  
'Nobody knows.' A gentle kiss met her lips and calmed her visibly. 'Come over for Christmas to my home.'  
'Shikamaru.'  
'I'm serious. My parents will be delighted. You said you don't have much of a Christmas tradition anyway.'  
'That's too soon and I won't let my brothers alone. We have nobody left.'  
'Come visit me. Boxing Day.'  
'Fine. Boxing day. Are your parents really ok with this?'  
'Absolutely. I'm going to miss you over Christmas too bad.'  
'Stop it. You're being cheesy again.'  
'I really can't help it.'  
'Somebody help! They stole my troublesome man! Help!' She laughed as he kissed her neck.

'So going home for Chrismas?' The bearded man smiled while looking through a few paper sheets his student brought him.  
'Oh yes.' He smiled widely. 'How about you? What are you guys doing?'  
'We're visiting her parents. It's damn time to tell them they'll be grandparents.'  
'Oh cool.'  
'Stressful. Temari's visiting your place?'  
'Oh indeed she is.' He smile triumphal.  
'Poor you or she…' He looked at him. 'You're really looking forward that aren't you? Sick bastard. Do your parents know about it?'  
'They don't know about her.'  
'Oh for fuck sake. That's going to be a joy then. Your mother is going to roast her.'  
'Why would she do that?' He thought about how scary his mother was and came to the conclusion she didn't actually need a reason for that kind of behavior.  
'Some girl is taking her beloved baby boy away. She's making you a man. You're mother will be heartbroken. That's how mothers are. I remember when I invited my first girlfriend. It was a drama.'  
'Stop it Asuma.'  
'Whatever my friend. This shit here.' He waved with the sheets. 'That's good. Keep on working. I see progress. '  
'Great, thanks.'  
'You're welcome. Have nice holidays and enjoy the family atmosphere.' He laughed hard.


	30. Chapter 30

'Shikamaru!' Yoshino hugged him happily. 'Oh it's been such a long time since you were at home. Why didn't you come over the weekend?!'  
'Oh I was busy mom.' He smiled lazily. 'Where's dad?'  
'He's in the kitchen. Come in honey.'  
Shikamaru took a deep breath of home air. The smell off the wooden furniture and chestnuts. He felt incredibly good because of all that has happened the last time, he was home now and his mother was amazingly nice.  
'I invited someone for Boxing Day.'  
'You invited someone?' She rose a brow while dragging Shikaku out of the kitchen. 'Your son is here, say hello darling.'  
'What's up youngster?' He patted his back and smiled. 'Good to see you. You look nice.'  
'Thanks Dad.' Suddenly he felt how difficult it would be to tell them about his girlfriend. All of his clear thinking came back at once and hit him like a tsunami. Temari really made him live on cloud nine but that made him stupid. So he thought this would be easy and fun.  
'Choji is coming over?' His mother looked at him smiling. 'Honey I'm not sure we have enough food for him.'  
How could he have been so blind? He felt like he was just about to go down with the Titanic and there was no way he could rescue anyone from the ship. He was convicted to drawn right here, right now. The only thing that crossed his mind was that Asuma was right, which could mean that he was right about everything he has ever suggested or told him. This one scared him even more.  
'Shikamaru?' His father seemed serious. 'Are you ok? You're so pale all of the sudden.'  
'I'm ok.' He regained some of his confidence but still felt that another step would make his knees shake uncontrollably. 'Well…I invited my…my….'  
'What did you say?' His mother stopped motionless.  
'I invited Temari.' He murmured.  
'Who's that?' Yoshino spoke shocked.  
'Kiba's girlfriend!?' His father shouted joyfully.  
'Who is Kiba?' His mother was getting irritated.  
'She's not his girlfriend anymore.' He scratched his back and looked down. 'She's my girlfriend.'  
'YOUR WHAT?' Yoshino sat down in the armchair that was luckily near her and looked astonished.  
'Ha ha! I knew it! Good job!' Shikaku patted the young man once more on the back, what made the rather shaky Shikamaru take a few steps to the front.  
'Yeah, my girlfriend. I invited her.' His voice was getting quitter feeling his mothers fury growing.  
'Are you insane young man?!' She yelled in a squeaky voice.  
'But mom…I thought this was ok.'  
'I wouldn't say no but it's only a few days left! This place is a mess, I have nothing prepared and look at me. Look at your tired and work-worn mother.' She took her apron off and threw it on the floor.  
'Mom…'  
'I think you're slightly overreacting darling. We can't tell her she's not welcome now. Besides it's our son's girlfriend. All that matters is that we learn to know her.'  
'I won't lift a finger. Just that you know. It better be perfectly clean if you want to host a woman in this dirt pile you call home!'  
'We'll clean the house. Don't worry my love.' Shikaku tried to embrace his wife but she pushed his arm away immediately.  
'Who is that girl anyway? Since when do you have a girlfriend and why didn't you tell us Shikamaru!?'  
'Yoshino, don't question the boy.' Shikaku rolled his eyes. 'I'll make us some coffee and I'm sure Shikamaru will tell us the charming story how he met his girlfriend, won't you son?' He looked at him meaningful.  
'Sure.' He murmured.  
'Don't try to calm me down idiot! I know very well you knew something I didn't! Traitor!' She turned around and went to their bedroom closing the door energetic.  
Shikaku bent on the slamming door sound and looked sorry at his son.  
'She's one hell of a woman. Hope yours is slightly less aggressive.' He gave him a comforting smile and put his hand on his shoulder. 'She'll be fine and she's going to be nice. I promise you that.'  
'Yeah, I hope so. I have this feeling that this can go spectacularly wrong.' Shikaku looked at him questioning. 'She's rather feisty as I told you. She won't hold back if mother comes up with some controversial statement.'  
'I better search for that body armor I have somewhere in the basement.' He laughed. 'This will be very interesting. Anyway. Good job. Really. I'm proud, Shikamaru.'


	31. Chapter 31

'What are you doing?!' Yoshino yelled the 100 time that day. 'You don't use this detergent for this kind of furniture! Shikamaru!'  
'I'm sorry mom, I didn't know.'  
'You're so useless. I hope that GIRLFRIEND kicks your ass.'She whipped the rag out of his hands. It still sounded funny when she spoke about his girlfriend, for she stressed it very weirdly  
'Oh she does.' He scratched his back.  
'Shikaku! Give me my apron! You two. You're so useless. Get out. I don't want to see you till the evening!'  
'On our way mistress!' Shikaku handed her the apron over and dragged his son out of the house. 'Run youngster. We need to escape as long as the bomb hasn't exploded.'  
'Mistress?' He looked at his father suspicious.  
'Yeah, why are you giving me this look?' He smiled cheeky at the younger one.  
'Just…ah nothing.' He laughed nervously.  
'Your mother would really want us to do the cleaning but it's really not good for her heart, because there is no one that manages the house as good as she does. No matter what anyone will tell her. She's the best. Remember that and keep on telling her this and both of us will live happily ever after.' He put his arm around you. 'At least I will. You…You'll have your own lady who will make your life miserable. On a scale from 1- 10 how bad does she treat you?'  
'What kind of question is that?'  
'A simple one. Women always treat us bad. When it's different something is not right. How bad is it?'  
'I don't know…6?'  
'Only 6?'  
'She's constantly nagging and calling me names. That's not that bad…' He sighed. 'Could we stop this troublesome talk? I've had heard enough yesterday when mother spoke her mind about all of this.'  
'I'm just happy or you. You're in love. Obviously and this is probably the most beautiful and awful thing that can happen to a man. Remember. Women are essential to live a fulfilled life. A man is nothing without his cruel lady.'  
'Ok ok dad. Can I go now? I would want to visit the deer.'  
'Sure buddy. Don't forget to show them to your girlfriend, won't ya?'  
'Yeah dad. Bye.' He went away a few steps and let a "Troublesome." escape his mouth. This visit was getting more troublesome than he would have ever imagined. At least it'll be behind them. They'll know her and she will know them. They will like each other. He felt like he was getting more and more tense. Delicately all of this was a lie to himself, not a very good one. He knew Asuma was right, this was on the best way to be a total disaster. He pulled out his phone and send him a text. "Hope you're having a better time than I am. You were totally right, sorry for not believing you."  
He sat down under a tree, pulled his leg to himself and leaned his forehead at it. If he was right about this, maybe he was also right about that sex thing and the first love rule. His heart clenched and caused a pain in his chest, so hard he placed his hand on it. He was petrified he would lose her. Petrified it might end. There was no way he would survive a heartbreak. All his logic would simply vanish and this would mean the end of him. Where no logic was found no Shikamaru could exist.  
A deer nudged him with his nose.  
'Ayal.' He smiled sweetly and patted the animal. The whole family helped raising him when his mother died. He was his personal favorite. 'How are you my sweet friend?' The deer looked curious and nudged his pocket. 'I don't have anything for you, sorry. But I'll bring you some sugar when you'll be a good boy and look very majestic on boxing day. My girlfriend is visiting you know?' He scratched his neck while big black eyes surveyed him. 'She's like Niabi for you. Ignoring the fact that I don't have other girls around me. You know she's…she's really cool and beautiful. ' He laughed and met that dark eyes again. 'I'm pretty stupid to talk to a deer hmm? But you were always my best listener so I guess it's not that much of a big deal anymore.' He stood up and stroked the animal gently. 'You will like her, I'm sure and she's going to fall in love with you too. She has an eye for beauty and important things in life, she really appreciates things other girls didn't even notice.' He wanted to place his head on his but it got scared and dashed away. 'I really would want to hold her.'


	32. Chapter 32

'I thought I'll never arrive!' The blonde yelled leaving the bus. 'How can one live so far away? Nara!'  
Two girls at the bus station started giggling.  
'Troublesome.' He lifted her slightly in the air and kissed her quickly. 'Let's go. I parked the car over there. ' He picked her bag up and started walking to the car.  
'That's all? That's how much you missed me?' She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
'Troublesome, don't make a scene.' He scratched his back and looked ashamed at the two girls chatting.  
'Why?' She looked at the younger girls. 'You know him?'  
'Us?' One of them reacted surprised. 'Oh just by sigh.'  
'By sight.' She grimaced.  
'They probably know my parents.' He sighed and took her hand. 'Temari let's go please.'  
'Are you ashamed of me Nara?' She pouted.  
'Never ever, this is just not worth the attention.' He whispered into her ear. 'Some nasty rumor will be around town in no time. '  
'Rumor.' She walked to the girls.' Listen brats. This here is my boyfriend and you can chat and giggle all the way if you want to.'  
'But we weren't….' One of them got scared.  
'If I find someone who knows about this. I'll ask his parents for your names and I will personally kick your tiny girly asses. You can trust me with this.' She hissed and the girls looked terrified.  
'Temari, I'm begging you.' He pulled her towards the car. 'What's wrong with you today?'  
'I'm fucking nervous Nara. Don't piss me off.' She looked at him offended.  
'Please calm down. My mom is just as nervous as you are. You're going to through at each others throats in no time when you continue being like this.'  
'Like what?'  
'Stop it. I'm not going to answer this. ' He started the engine and they made their way.  
'You told me she will be delighted.'  
'She is. She's just nervous. Just like you and me.'  
'You're nervous? Cry-baby.'  
'Oh woman. I swear I would want to hit you right now.'  
'Hit me?!' She looked shocked. 'Stop the car! Now!'  
'Temari.'  
'Stop it! I'm going back home! You are the worst! Asshole!'  
'Temari.' He stopped the car on the roadside and blocked the doors. 'You are not going anywhere. Calm the hell down.'  
'Watch me!' She started tugging the door.  
'Temari!' He pulled her to himself and made her face him and look straight into the eyes. 'Love, listen to me. It's going to be fine. Nobody's going to kill anybody and I'm perfectly sure you'll get along with my mother like you were best friends.'  
'Liar.' She whispered.  
'I'm not lying. I'm sure. Please, stop shouting and talking stupid things. I'm here, with you. You can count on me.'  
'But…how about your father?'  
'He's already your greatest fan. Any woman that would manage to get me wrapped around her finger already got his respect. He's really lovely and you are also an incredible charming person. Believe in yourself.' He shook her by the shoulders slightly.  
'Nara. This was definitely the nicest thing you have ever told to me. '  
'Yeah. Will you be my lovely girlfriend now again? Please?' He sighed.  
' Well I got you wrapped around the finger but let it be.' She smiled and his heart felt tons lighter. 'Love.' She laughed. 'Geez, you are too sweet sometimes.'  
'Stop it.' He blushed and continued driving. 'Sometimes I really hate you. With all my heart.'  
'I feel the same, don't worry. 'She grabbed his hand and laughed joyfully.

'Mom, dad, we're back.' He shouted and grabbed her hand tightly.  
Yoshino jumped out of the kitchen like shot out of a cannon. Although Shikamaru knew she wanted to take care of her appearance, to look nicely, once more her home duties made her show up in the apron and her hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes wide open immediately fell on Temari who slightly hid behind her boyfriend to escape the laser sight.  
'Mom this is Temari. Temari, my mother. '  
Yoshino tried to get her hair together nicer but only put some flour on it with her hands that must have just finished the pastries for dessert. She smiled unexpected shyly and rather puzzled.  
' A pleasure to meet you darling. Call me Yoshino.'  
'Very nice to meet you too.' Temari replied timidly.  
'Dear you got flour on your hair.' Shikaku's deep voice came from the side making both of the women turn rather scared. 'So you are the famous Temari who stole my sons common sense. Congratulations. ' He laughed as usual. ' A masterpiece of a theft.'  
'I wasn't really planning...' She blushed as Shikaku hugged her.  
'Planned or not. I really have to tell you, you are an admirable woman. ' He winked at his son. 'Please call me Shikaku and let's get some tea. Love, didn't you want to change?'  
'Oh right! Excuse me.' Yoshino dashed away like thrown out of a trance and Shikamaru followed the blond to the living room, slightly relieved.  
'Make us some tea boy.' Shikaku said while pointing the sofa to the girl. 'And you feel like at home. '  
'It's really hard.'  
'Why is that?' He frowned and Shikamaru's heart stopped.  
'At home no man would make me a tea and tell me to relax on the sofa. My brothers are rather useless.' She laughed nervously what made Shikaku bust with loud laugher.  
'So you live with your brothers? '  
'Yes, our parents died when we were kids.'  
'Sorry to hear that.' The old man said it like nothing has happened. 'At least you are used to living with lazy men. That explains why you get along with Shikamaru.'  
'Indeed he fits in.' She smiled visibly more relaxed.  
'My wife will love you like the daughter she never had.'  
'Excuse me?'  
Shikamaru who brought the tea also looked at his father rather surprised.  
'You'll see. I just can feel that you'll get along just perfectly.'  
'If you mean. The blonde looked at the ponytailed boy and nervously moved her fingers on her lap. He knew he should grab them but his father looking paralyzed him completely.  
Soon his mother came down, dressed nicely with calmed hair and makeup on -which he hasn't seen in years on her face.  
'Sorry for my previous look. I didn't make it on time.. This men weren't helping a bit. '  
'Yseless, aren't we?' Shikaku smiled with the corner of his mouth.  
'Completely.' She rolled her eyes and Temari laughed.  
'You know we were just talking that Temari's brothers are just as lazy as me and my son and that is why she can stand his behavior.'  
'Is it like this?' she rose a brow.  
'Oh it's really not that bad. He changed much. To the better of course. ' The blonde looked down and put both of her hands on her knees.  
'Oh really? ' She sounded ironic.  
Shikamaru looked at his father helpless. The roast has begun.  
'So you are saying you changed my son?' She continued while slowly sipping her tea.  
'Well I don't know if that's my influence but indeed I noticed a change.'  
'Interesting. 'She glared at Shikamaru making him feel the same like when he fed his candies to the deer when he was 5. 'I haven't managed to reform that boy in 20 years and you're telling me that only a few months with you have made him a better man. Very interesting. ' She spoke loud and slowly and Shikamaru saw Temari slowly bowling firm the inside. Soon there would be an explosion of the two women so enormous their house wouldn't handle it. Shikamaru and his father were sitting motionless afraid to breath. 'What methods do you have my dear?' She stressed the last word making it sound vicious. She knew what she wanted to hear in return - sex. She wanted to present her as a demoralized woman who seduced her poor son and she wanted to see her ashamed, blushing just because of the sinful thoughts. In this endless pause, at least that's how long it seemed to the young man , he managed to get red like a lobster from his chin to his forehead - and that actually for no reason.  
'Fear.' Temari answered with a smile.  
'Fear?' Shikaku spoke out loud shocked.  
Yoshino looked at her silent for a moment and smiled.  
'I see. You really have figured out what works best on men. '  
'Undeniably. I've never seen a man struggling. Fear keeps then up to the pace. '  
I'm not afraid...'Shikamaru mumbled.  
'Oh really?' Both of the women spoke simultaneously and their eyes pierced him.  
'Are you not my love?' Temari spoke with a hushed voice but her eyes glowed with an unknown to him fury. Shikaku looked at her slightly amused, he knew she must have heard the nickname from Shikamaru. He used to call his wife this way anytime she was mad. Shikamaru in comparison forgot the world completely and thought nervously about a plan how to cam his beloved girlfriend before he would get eaten alive. Why was she do mad at him? What has he done? A quiet voice in the back of his head whispered "Support. You don't support her. You promised and now you're sitting here like a donkey." Without thinking much and without a word he grabbed her hand tightly.  
He didn't realize when but Yoshino burst out in laugher and it was an uncontrollable one. His father knuckled too and looked with pity at his son. Shikamaru already red looked questioning around. Why were they laughing? Temari pulled him closer, suddenly she looked adorably sweet at him and kissed his cheek gently.  
'You're a witch my dear. ' Yoshino smiled widely at Temari. 'I can only hope you have good intentions.'  
'We'll see...' She looked Shikamaru in the eyes who was looking rather grumpy. Suddenly he felt like the ground was breaking away from his feet. She looked so beautify cold. "We'll see." Her voice repeated in his mind. All of his common sense told him she was in love with him too but this two words really gave him shivers. "Oh Asuma. Please be wrong."


	33. Chapter 33

The rest of the evening went on rather peacefully – at least for the two women. They seemed to get along surprisingly well after Yoshino found out Temari was as sadistic as herself. As it was getting late she brought Temari to one of the guest rooms and Shikaku was washing dishes with his younger version.  
'You know I tried to convince her that the guest room was unnecessary. I mean it's not like you guys don't have sleepover parties in the city…' The older seemed rather uncomfortable and avoided Shikamaru's eyes, which was just right for him.  
'It's not a big deal dad. The guest room is ok.'  
'Well if you would want to…sleep there too. I will have your back in front of your mother.'  
'Really dad.'  
Shikaku looked at him seriously.  
'It's none of my business youngster and I'm not sure I really want to know about what you're going when the two of you are alone, but women got needs.' He looked meaningful. 'Just in case you don't know. Their needs are…'  
'DAD.' He stopped him putting aside the fabric he was drying the plates with. 'I know about women's needs. Don't worry about that. We don't need to have this talk. Thanks. I'll look after Temari. I think we've some things to talk about after this dinner.'  
'Good, boy. Enjoy the evening. Was good talking to you.'

'The guest room, hmm?' Temari looked around and smiled when they were all alone and he closed the doors.  
'Yeah my mother is rather traditional.'  
'She doesn't seem like a very traditional person.' She smiled wider at him and sat down at the bed. 'This wasn't that bad as I thought it would be.'  
'Could have needed worse, but Temari…that wasn't…nice.' He droned the words feeling ridiculous.  
'That wasn't nice? What part wasn't "nice" Nara?' She rose a brow and crossed her arms.  
'The things you said about controlling me with fear and that you don't know if you have good intentions.' The humiliation continued.  
'But well…' She wanted to laugh as he stopped her grimly.  
'If you really don't…I really don't know why we're wasting our time here.'  
'Nara, why so tense all of a sudden?' She walked towards him swinging her hips.  
'Temari, I'm dead serious.'  
' I can see that cry baby. Just don't shed a tear.' She put her hand on his neck but he caught her wrist. 'I couldn't tell your mother that…' She whispered.  
'What?'  
'You know how I feel about you Nara.'  
'Shikamaru was the name. I want to hear it Temari.'  
'Shikamaru, you're acting like a child.' She walked away to the window visibly irritated.  
'Temari. Just tell me.' He felt helpless and his palms were getting awfully sweaty.  
'I really like you Nara and this comes really hard to me, ok?' She looked at him. 'I'm not used to telling everyone around how much I'm attached. Getting attached gets you vulnerable. I'm not vulnerable or sensitive, life taught me how to be tough.'  
'You don't need to be tough around me all the time.' He felt incredibly relieved and wanted to put his arm around her.  
'What if you'll use my vulnerability? You're just a guy Nara. Like any other.'  
'I'm not like any other. You can call me many manes but I'm not the average lover boy you were dating.'  
'Mr. Genius.' She had to laugh.  
'Mr. Right.' He bit his lip of how cheesy and pathetic this sounded but looked at her face waiting for a reaction carefully.  
'Oh really?' She put her arms around his neck. 'We'll find out if that's right.' She kissed him tenderly, giving him shivers all over his body. That kind of kisses were like the touch of a butterfly wing on his skin. Who would have expected this from such a tough bitch like Temari.

'Shikamaru?' She yawned not opening her eyes but feeling an arm wrapping around her and long hair falling on her back. 'What are you doing here? That's not your room buddy.'  
'I had a bad dream mommy.' He mumbled and nibbled her neck.  
'Oh poor baby.' She giggle and turned towards him. 'What were you dreaming of?'  
'That you weren't by my side. I needed you close.' He looked at her with puppy eyes.  
'Here I am.' She smiled and kissed him tenderly. 'Is it better now?'  
'Way better.' He hugged her closed and she turned her back to him.  
'Won't your mother be angry?'  
'Don't worry about it.' He whispered and nibbled her ear.  
'What are you doing?' She giggled joyfully but stopped as he pressed himself at her and she could feel what was going on. 'Are you sure that was a bad dream you had Nara?'  
'Shikamaru…' He corrected her whispering in her ear while his hand slowly but right-down to the target moved towards her breasts.  
'Shikamaru…' He felt her heart beat get faster and he hasn't even started yet. 'Your parents.'  
'You need to be quiet then. Can you do that?' He massaged her breast from time to time irritating her nipple which got harder.  
'Of course but…wasn't that supposed to be special?'  
'Isn't it? It's like a secret mission.' He laughed gently and placed his hand on her belly. 'You want me to stop?'  
'I've waited for this so long….' She whispered. 'Don't you dare to stop or I'll rape you lazy ass.'  
'Can't wait to see that…' He placed his palm in her pants.  
'You better be…' She moaned quietly not finishing the sentence.  
'Don't worry about that. I prepared better than for the kissing.' He kissed her neck. 'But be quiet love, we don't want to get into trouble.'


	34. Chapter 34

Birds were singing pretty loud outside the tilted window and he opened his eyes slowly. A golden ocean stretched till the horizon and a he inhaled a sweet scent.  
'My love…' He whispered and hugged her closer. Their bare skin was touching and memories of the night floated his head. There were no words that could describe how much it meant to him. She was the one, after that night, he was absolutely sure no other woman would ever take control over his mind like this. He leaned on his elbow to take a look at her peaceful sleeping face. Such beauty, he would have never imagined any woman could seem that outrageous to him. The sun gently caressed her cheeks and he knew it was time for him to go back to his room. A painful goodbye he wished to postpone but the sound of the coffee machine pushed him out of the bed. He put his boxers on and kissed her with affection, then whispered 'I need to go love'. She only opened one eye slightly and smiled gently.  
'I'll see you at breakfast mister.'  
'See you later…' He smiled and grabbed the door handle as he heard her calling his name once more. 'What is it?'  
'Tonight. That was special. Very much. Thank you.' She looked at him, covering herself with the duvet.  
'Thank you too lovely. Have some more sleep. ' He left the room and quietly walked to his own, then put on some cloths and walked to the kitchen where his mother was sipping coffee. He wasn't sure if she was really the perfect person to talk to that time of the day, while his head was still full of butterflies.  
'Morning.' He mumbled as lazy as he could not to show her that for the first time in years he was bursting with energy.  
'Morning. Have a seat Shikamaru.' She also seemed to hide her emotions from him.  
'Sure…' He turned the coffee machine on once more and sat down opposite to his mother.  
'How serious are you about this girl?'  
'Mom…'  
'Just answer the questions.'  
'Very serious.' He looked her straight into the eyes being more than convinced of his words.  
'Would you want to marry her?'  
'It's rather too early to talk about this kind of things…'  
'Would you?'  
'I think so.'  
'Good. I'm relieved then.'  
'Why were you asking?'  
'I'm old-fashioned – I know that son. ' She sighed. 'I'm not stupid either. I knew that you probably would be no saint as soon as you would leave home…'  
'What are you driving at?'  
'I know you weren't sleeping in your bed last night. Your father stopped me from destroying your little rendezvous. '  
Shikamaru remained silent because he had no idea how his mother would react and there was nothing that would telegraph her feelings.  
'But as a mother I was terrified that you might waste your life on the wrong girl. Because if you would get a child with her…'  
'Mother I know a few things about contraception.'  
'Contraception may fail son. If that would be the case I would never let you turn your back on your own child. I would force you to marry the girl and ruin your life completely.'  
'Mother…'  
'But when you are at this time ready to say yes to this clever girl…I'm slightly relieved. Things may change with time but her…I would be delighted is she was my daughter in law. She can make you happy. I just wanted you to know that.'  
'Thank you?' He looked heavily surprised.  
'I just wanted you to know.' She sipped her coffee and looked out of the window. 'And if you want to…If Temari is ok with this you might as well sleep in your room. There is no point in this childish game.'  
'I'll talk to her.' He sighed but never felt this relieved before. In the end this wasn't that bad as he would have expected and what was more, he really started believing in a bright future with his beloved blonde.


End file.
